


Er und Sie

by Gamesh



Series: Oneshot-Sammlungen [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Comedy, DBZ, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Geschwisterliebe, Hurt/Comfort, Lichttherapie, Namekianer, Nicht diese Art Geschwisterliebe!, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Comedy, Saiyans, Slice of Life, Vergangenheitsbewältigung, db
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamesh/pseuds/Gamesh
Summary: Vegeta hat so seine Probleme, Bulma mag komplizierte Fälle. Jedes Kapitel steht für sich und zeigt, wie der Ex-Soldat und die verrückte Wissenschaftlerin sich täglich anschreien und trotzdem Zuneigung füreinander empfinden können.  Auch der Rest der DB-Charaktere bleibt nicht verschont.





	1. Die Sache mit den Kapseln

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn jemand die FF ins Englische übersetzen will, ich bin voll dabei! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma sucht etwas ganz bestimmtes. Kurz vor dem Wahnsinn sorgt Vegeta für klare Fakten.

**Kapitel 1: Die Sache mit den Kapseln**

Bulma runzelte die Stirn und schob Trunks auf ihrer Hüfte zurecht. Sie stand an der Ausgangstür vor dem Schlüsselbrett und schaute erneut auf die Armbanduhr. Ihre Finger glitten über die unzähligen Auto-, Flyer-, und Hovercarschlüssel, aber keines der Vehikel schien das richtige zu sein.

Sie fluchte und begann von vorn – diesmal nahm sie wahllos einen Schlüssel nach dem anderen vom Brett, betrachtete ihn und warf ihn dann zu Boden. Der kleine Junge auf ihrer Hüfte beobachtete alles aufmerksam. „Ich auch!“, krähte er viel zu nah am linken Ohr seiner Mutter. Gleichzeitig streckte er eine Hand aus, um an dem Spiel teilzunehmen.

Bulma zuckte ob der Lautstärke zusammen, setzte zu einem Nein an und kam dem Wunsch ihres Sohnes dann aus einem Impuls heraus nach. Ihr war eigentlich nach etwas ganz anderem, aber warum sollte nicht zumindest Trunks ein wenig Spaß haben . Die von der Capsule Corporation hergestellten Lederanhänger schlugen schwer auf dem Boden auf. Trunks klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Lass das, Frau.“ Eine Hand schob sich an ihrer rechten Seite vorbei, griff nach einem Hovercarschlüssel und reichte ihr diesen mit einer Geste, die klar von Unwillen sprach. Dann nahm vegeta Trunks einen weiteren Schlüssel aus der Hand.

„Was?!“, fuhr Bulma auf. Trunks war mit seinen dreieinhalb Jahren schon verdammt schwer und was gab Vegeta eigentlich das Recht, diesen Ton bei ihr anzuschlagen?! Sie war nur so spät dran, weil er an diesem Morgen nicht einen Handschlag getan hatte. Bulma schob Trunks erneut auf ihrer Hüfte zurecht und starrte voller Angriffslust in Vegetas Gesicht. Mit der anderen Hand knetete sie den Hovercarschlüssel.

„Du sollst das lassen.“, befahl Vegeta unwirsch. Er verschränkte die Arme und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?!“, Bulmas Stimme schnappte über, sodass es diesmal an Trunks war, wegzuzucken. Er betrachtete den verbalen Austausch seiner Eltern mit geöffnetem Mund und großen Augen.

„Mach den Mund zu!“, korrigierte Bulma ihren Sprössling harsch.  
„Also?“, wandte sie sich dann wieder Vegeta zu, dessen Miene sich deutlich verfinstert hatte. Gleichzeitig tätschelte sie ihren schniefenden Sohn, um diesen wieder milde zu stimmen.

„Hör auf, den verdammten Schlüssel zu kneten, Frau!“, fuhr er sie an und damit auch ungewollt seinen Sohn. „Dass ein 2x3 Meter Hovercar den Flur demoliert ist eine Sache, dein Selbstmord mitsamt dem Blag eine andere!“

Bulmas Finger um den Schlüssel verharrten, sie bekam große Augen.  
„Ach, du Sch...“,flüsterte sie. Vegetas Szenario nahm klar Gestalt an.

Die Capsule Corporation verkaufte neuerdings Fahrzeugschlüsselanhänger mit eingebauter Kapselhalterung. Diese hatten zwar vielerlei Sicherheitstests durchlaufen bevor sie auf den Markt kamen, aber wenn man sie mit Absicht auf den Boden feuerte oder aus Unachtsamkeit den Notallmechanismus aktivierte, dann öffnete sich die Kapsel und das Fahreug materialisierte sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass klar davor gewarnt wurde, Kinder damit umgehen zu lassen.

Vegeta schnaubte. Er war kurz davor, Bulma den Hals umzudrehen.  
„Vor drei Tagen hast du mich wie deinen persönlichen Lakaien angewiesen, dich daran zu erinnern in welchem Fahrzeug der Kindersitz ist. Dazu hängt am Kühlschrank eine Notiz und am Kalender eine weitere, ganz zu schweigen von deinem Telefonspielzeug, dass vorhin auch noch losgeplärrt hat, um dich zu erinnern.“

Vegeta griff in die Tasche seiner Jogginghose. Er schob Bulma das Smartphone unsanft in die Hand, an deren Zeigefinger bereits der Hovercarschlüssel baumelte.

Auf Bulmas Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, ihre Schultern entspannten sich merklich.  
„Danke, Vegeta.“ Sie wusste, wie sie diesen Ausbruch zu nehmen hatte. Spätestens der Fakt, dass er ihr das Handy hinterhergetragen hatte, war unmissverständlich. Er war nur wütend, weil sie und Trunks ihn kümmerten.

Sie trat näher an ihn heran und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, den er mit zugekniffenen Augen und zur Seite gewandtem Gesicht über sich ergehen ließ. Zueigungsbekundungen waren noch immer schwierig für ihn.  
Dann hielt Bulma Trunks etwas höher, sodass dieser seinem Vater auch einen Kuss aufdrücken konnte. Vegeta zuckte bei dem feuchten Kleinkindkuss zurück und machte sich knurrig davon.

„Bis später!“, rief sie ihm grinsend hinterher und küsste ihren Sohn zufrieden auf die Stirn.  
„Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Schatz.“ Der kleine Junge war wieder versöhnt.  
Vielleicht würde der erste Tag von Trunks Eingewöhnung in den Kindergarten doch nicht so schlecht verlaufen.


	2. Das Tier im Mann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku besucht Vegeta bei Vollmond. Die beiden machen die Nacht unsicher und kümmern sich dann um ein ganz spezielles Plätzchen...

**Kapitel 2: Das Tier im Mann**

Auch nach all den Jahren mit seiner Frau hatte Vegeta noch immer ein eigenes Schlafzimmer. Es lag im ersten Stock und hatte einen großzügigen Balkon, der ihm Blick auf die Haupstadt gewährte.  
Er benutzte es inzwischen selten, dennoch hatte Bulma ihn nicht ein einziges Mal darauf angesprochen es aufzugeben. Sie hatten nie darüber geredet, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie Bescheid wusste.

Barfuß und nur mit einer Jogginghose bekleidet, betrachtete Vegeta die Lichter der nächtlichen Stadt. Die weit geöffneten Flügel des Balkonfensters ließen kalte Luft herein. Der Herbst war schon durch die Straßen gezogen und hatte mit kahlen Bäumen gesäumte Gehwege hinterlassen.

Normalerweise war das nicht Vegetas Wetter, er mochte es gern wärmer. Aber heute Nacht ging das in Ordnung, denn er war kurz davor aus der Haut zu fahren.  
Mit einem Satz stand er auf der Brüstung, dann wandte er sich dem Haus zu. Architektonischer Firlefanz sorgte dafür, dass die ganze Fassade mit Möglichkeiten ausgestattet war, sich festzuhalten. Vegeta sprang zu einem Sims und zog sich daran hinauf. Routiniert hangelte er sich weiter nach oben. Bis auf das Dach brauchte er nicht lang.

Er hätte auch fliegen können, aber das wäre nicht Sinn der Sache gewesen. Nicht, wenn der Vollmond so hell am Himmel leuchtete. Auf der Erde war der Mondzyklus kurz und so hatte sich der Prinz mit einem hormonellen Rhythmus abfinden müssen, der dem Bulmas gar nicht so unähnlich war.

Vegetas Schwanzstumpf juckte, er bleckte die Zähne. In solchen Nächten schienen diese immer etwas schärfer zu sein als gewöhnlich. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, sie in etwas, oder besser jemanden hineinzuschlagen. Auch wenn er ob seines fehlenden Schwanzes nie wieder Ozaru sein konnte, steckte der Weraffe doch in ihm.

Das Haar in seinem Nacken richtete sich auf, als er über das Dach wanderte. Er war dem Mond etwas näher gekommen, aber daran lag es nicht. Vegeta war nicht allein.

„Oi, Vegeta!“ Goku setzte lautlos auf dem schrägen Untergrund auf.  
Der Prinz verschränkte die Arme „Was willst du, Kakarott?“ Er war er gerade auch ohne diese lästige Witzfigur ziemlich bedient.  
„Es ist Vollmond. Ich konnte nicht schlafen.“  
„Ist das mein Problem?“  
„Ich dachte, wenn ich mich an die Regeln halte...“  
Vegeta schnaubte und drehte sich weg.

Auf Gokus Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. Der Krautkopf wusste, er hatte schon gewonnen. Es galt nur zu spuren. Also zog er seine Stiefel aus und legte sein T-Shirt ab.  
Vegeta sah unwirsch in eine andere Richtung. Kakarott war kein regelmäßiger Gast in Vollmondnächten, aber wenn er da war, dann befriedigte das die inneren Affen der beiden Männer enorm. Das konnte der Prinz nicht leugnen, also ließ er die Gesellschaft des anderen Saiyajin zu.

Goku fröstelte und rieb sich über die Oberarme. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wetzte Vegeta los. Sein Weg führte über die gesamte Länge des Daches, dann mit einem Sprung zum niedrigeren Nachbargebäude. Goku folgte, schon kurz darauf war er nur noch eine Schattenlänge von Vegeta entfernt. Er griff nach diesem, doch der Prinz schlug unerwartet einen Haken.

Wild ging es über ein drittes Dach, bis sie beide völlig lautlos an der dazugehörigen Hausfassade hinabkletterten. Immer bestrebt den Prinzen zu erreichen, fing Goku Vegetas Schulterblick auf. Die Mundwinkel des Prinzen zogen sich nach oben. Auch sein Rivale hatte dieses Lächeln im Gesicht, das er sonst nur bei ernsthaften Kämpfen zeigte.

Als sie auf der großen Rasenfläche des Capsule-Corporation-Geländes Halt machten und einander taxierten, bleckte Vegeta erneut die Zähne und setzte zum Gegenangriff an. Das Spiel der beiden intensivierte sich, als Goku in die Tropenhalle flüchtete, wo zu dieser Jahreszeit der Dinosaurier lebte.

Sie hetzten gemeinsam über Palmen und Bäume, durch Dickichte und am Ende sogar über den Diplodocus, der so schlaftrunken war, dass er gar nicht wusste wie ihm geschah. Vegeta stieß einen triumphierenden Schrei aus, als er den unachtsamen Kakarott endlich am Oberarm packte. Instinktiv sprang er auf dessen Rücken und schlug ihm die Zähne in die Schulter.

Die Wunde blutete leicht, aber schon am Morgen würde sie kaum mehr zu sehen sein. Vegeta ließ ab, beide Männer entspannten sich, nahmen sich die Zeit Atem zu schöpfen. Goku wandte sich um und grinste. Auch Vegetas Laune hatte sich verbessert, sie hatten das schon lange nicht mehr gemacht.  
„Warum hast du so plötzlich angehalten, Kakarott?“  
Goku sprang zur Antwort an einem Baum hoch, riss in der Dunkelheit etwas ab und warf es Vegeta zu.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“ Der Prinz errötete, was sollte dieser Unsinn?!  
„Magst du keine Bananen, Vegeta?“, Goku schien enttäuscht.  
„Denkst du denn nur ans Essen, du Idiot?“  
„Aber ich bin hungrig!“ Goku machte ein Gesicht wie ein geprügelter Hund.  
„Tsk!“

Vegeta ließ die Bananen fallen und machte kehrt. Es ging völlig über sein Verständnis, wie Kakarott eine Siegeschance für Obst verschenken konnte! Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und verließ die Tropenhalle, um über die Fassade zurück in sein Schlafzimmer zu gelangen.

Der Krautkopf folgte – und er nahm tatsächlich die Bananen mit! Was das zu fassen?!  
Andererseits hatte Kakarott sich an die Regeln gehalten, die Rangordnung war für diese Nacht klar. Vegetas Instinkte forderten noch immer Tribut.

Goku hatte den Balkon gerade erst betreten, als der Prinz kommandierte: „Fang an, Kakarott.“  
Sein Rivale legte die eingesammelte Kleidung sowie seine Bananen ab und gehorchte.

Das Schlafzimmer war karg eingerichtet und glänzte vor pedantischer Ordnung – eine Folge von Vegetas Soldatenzeit. Im Wandschrank allerdings befanden sich massig Kissen, Decken und Felle. Alle penibel zusammengelegt und gestapelt, damit möglichst viele hineinpassten. Goku begann alles scheinbar wahllos in der Mitte des Raumes zu verteilen.

„Da muss noch ein Fell hin. Dort auch“, Vegeta war lange nicht zufrieden, korrigierte reichlich und tatsächlich kam in den nächsten zehn Minuten kein Wort der Klage über die Lippen des anderen Saiyajin. Schließlich nickte Vegeta und entließ Goku aus seiner Pflicht, der sich daraufhin die Bananen schnappte und begann zu essen.

Der Prinz schloss das Balkonfenster und umkreiste das Nest in der Zimmermitte. Es sah anheimelnd aus, verführerisch. Genauso, wie er es aus seiner Kindheit in Erinnerung hatte. Niemals wäre er damals auf die Idee gekommen, mit jemandem wie Kakarott ein solches Nest zu teilen. Zu entfernt waren sie im gesellschaftlichen Kontext.  
Aber es war niemand anderes mehr übrig. Der Einzige, der ein solches Nest noch zu schätzen wusste, wenn auch nur instinktiv, anstatt aus einer kulturellen Vorliebe heraus, war Kakarott.

Vegeta starrte. Er war in Gedanken versunken und fand erst wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, als Goku sich mit einem Seufzen im Nest niederließ und beim Kauen Decken hin- und herschob. Da die Ränge für diese Vollmondnacht geklärt waren, musste er als Kissen herhalten.

Als Nestoberstem stand Vegeta Kakarotts empfindlichster Teil als Kopfunterlage zu – der Bauch. Goku kicherte, als der Prinz es sich bequem machte.  
„Wenn ich in meiner Kindheit gewusst hätte, warum ich immer das Bedürfnis hatte auf diese Art bei Großvater zu schlafen...“  
„Du hast in seinem Schritt gelegen und das ist schlicht unanständig“, unterbrach Vegeta barsch.  
„Aber Vegeta...“  
„Halt einfach die Klappe.“

Sie hatten beide im Laufe ihres Lebens gelernt in konventionellen Betten zu schlafen, doch es hatte sich niemals so echt angefühlt wie das hier. Als sie zum ersten Mal eine Nacht auf diese Weise verbrachten, hatte Vegeta viel erklären müssen und entgegen seiner wortkargen Natur war er ausführlich gewesen.

Saiyajinfamilien oder Kriegerverbände hatten auf Vegetasei derartig genächtigt. Das gemeinsame Schlafen hatte Tradition gehabt. Die Rangniederen machten das Nest, der Rangoberste hatte das Privileg am bequemsten zu liegen. Am intensivsten sei diese Art den Schlafplatz zu teilen, wenn mehrere Ozaru sich nach getanem Kriegszug miteinander im von ihnen angerichteten Chaos niederließen.

„Vegeta?“  
„WAS?!“  
„Sollten wir die Kinder nicht auch bei uns schlafen lassen?“  
Vegeta brummte: „Bis auf Son-Gohan hat keins der Blagen jemals seine Affeninstinkte ausgelebt, und die hat ihm deine Furie von Frau gründlich ausgetrieben. Warum sie an etwas gewöhnen, dass es bei den Menschen nicht gibt?“  
Goku seufzte. Die Wahrheit war nicht immer bequem. „Gute Nacht, Vegeta.“  
„Hn“, Vegeta schloss die Augen.

Als er schon fast weggedämmert war, spürte er, wie sein Rivale sich regte. Ohne auch nur ein Lid zu heben, knurrte er: „Bei Gott, ich schwöre dir, Kakarott, wenn du mir jetzt eine Banane anbietest, bringe ich dich um.“  
Goku lachte nervös und bestätigte somit die Annahme des Prinzen. „Wollte mich nur kratzen!“  
„Besser für dich.“

Die Bewegungen der Saiyajin erstarben, ihre Atemzüge wurden tiefer. Und obwohl schon in fünf Stunden wieder die Sonne aufgehen würde, wussten beide, dass diese Nacht die erholsamste des ganzen Monats werden würde.


	3. King of the compund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familie Briefs spielt ein Spiel. Es heißt: "Du bist schuld!"  
> Die Ursache des Ganzen genießt das Zusehen.

**Kapitel 3: King of the compound**

Wiegenden Schrittes bewegte er sich durch den Ziergarten auf sein Heim zu. Mit dem Finger rieb er sich verwegen die Nase, seine Zähne glänzten beim Grinsen in der Mittagssonne, er war der Mann der Stunde! Der Duft des frisch gemähten Rasens war wunderbar, die besten Videogamesongs vom MP4-Player untermalten seinen Weg und sogar der Diplodocus schwenkte zum Gruß den Hals.

Nichts an diesem herrlichen Tag konnte ihm noch die Laune verderben. Er hatte heute mit seiner Intelligenz geglänzt, er hatte alles richtig gemacht, alle Erwachsenen hatten ihn gelobt!

Wie viele Planeten hatte das Sonnensystem? Acht!  
Worauf musste man bei einer Aufzählung achten? Die Kommasetzung!  
Wie lautete die goldene Regel beim schriftlichen Rechnen? Punkt- vor Strich!  
Wer war der aktuelle Präsident der Welt? King Furry II.!  
Was sagte man unter gar keinen Umständen zur Klassensprecherin? Du stinkst!

Ha! Er war der „king of the...“

„TRUNKS BRIEFS! KOMM SOFORT HIER HOCH!“ Bulmas hochroter Kopf ragte aus dem Labor im zweiten Stock. Sie brüllte, dass man es am Ende des Capsule-Corporation-Geländes noch hörte. Ob man wollte, oder nicht.

„WAS IST DENN, MAMA?!“ Trunks war sich keinerlei Schuld bewusst. Also brüllte er genauso laut zurück.

„DU WARST SCHON WIEDER IN MEINEM LABOR UND HAST UNFUG GETRIEBEN! DER PROTOTYP IST HINÜBER! GLAUB JA NICHT, DASS DU DAMIT DAVON KOMMST! UND JETZT BEWEG DEINEN HINTERN HER!“

Trunks sah mit großen Augen, wie seine Mutter schier explodierte. Nur einen schockierten Wimpernschlag später nahm er die Beine in die Hand und fiel dabei fast über den Kater. Noch während er strauchelte, rief er: „ ICH WAR'S NICH, MAMA! ABER ICH KOMME!“

Wenn er all seine Überzeugungskraft in die Wahrheit legte, würde seine Mutter ihm mit etwas Glück glauben. Was auch immer in ihrem Labor geschehen war, wenn er es nicht schaffte sie zu überzeugen, war er ein toter Mann.

 

* * *

 

Mit schwingenden Hüften lief sie durch das offene Obergeschoss des Labortraktes hinab in den Wohnbereich. Sie fuhr sich lässig durch das Haar, ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem umwerfenden Lächeln, sie war die Frau des Tages! Der Duft des Erfolges verwöhnte ihre Nase, beim Nachmittagsmeeting waren alle begeistert gewesen. Die Entwicklungsabteilung hatte sie mit Komplimenten überschüttet.

Nichts an diesem herrlichen Tag konnte ihr noch die Laune verderben! Sie hatte heute mit ihrem Knowhow geglänzt, sie hatte alles richtig gemacht, alle hatten sie bewundert!

Wie viel konnte nach ihrem neuen Plan an Produktionskosten eingespart werden? Dreißig Prozent!  
Warum waren die Capsule-Corporation-Produkte so beliebt? Wegen der Herstellerqualität!  
Wie konnte die Firma sich weiter positiv profilieren? Durch einen erhöhten Foschungsetat!  
Wer verfügte bald über vergoldete Aktien an der Börse ? Die Capsule Corporation!  
Was bedeutete in kleiner Rückschlag durch die Unachtsamkeit ihres Sohnes im Labor? Gar nichts!  
Sie war eindeutig „king of the...“

„FRAU! KOMM SOFORT HIERHER!“ Vegetas Stimme klang rasend vor Wut. Sie schallte so laut aus Richtung des Anbaus zu ihr hinauf, als stünde Bulma direkt neben ihrem Mann. Sogar der maunzende Schatten ihres Vaters war auf der Flucht vor der Lautstärke.

„WAS IST DENN JETZT SCHON WIEDER?!“, schrie sie erbost zurück.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE HAST DU MIT DEM SCHWERKRAFTRAUM GEMACHT?! HAT ES NICHT GEREICHT, DASS SEIT ZWEI WOCHEN DIE VERKLEIDUNG DES KONTROLLPANELS LOSE IST? JETZT HAST DU AUCH NOCH DIE ELEKTRIK DEMOLIERT!“

Bulma runzelte voller Unwillen die Stirn, aber sie kannte ihren Mann und auch den Ton, den er anschlug, nur zu gut. „DAS WAR ICH NICHT, VEGETA! ABER ICH KOMME!“

Wenn sie den Werkzeugkasten gleich mitnahm, würde sie das Kontrollpanelproblem mit etwas Glück ohne Umschweife lösen können. Was auch immer am Schwerkraftraum geschehen war, wenn sie es nicht reparieren konnte, würde Vegeta wieder ewig grollen und ihre Pläne für einen entspannten Abend zu zweit waren hinfällig.

 

* * *

 

Mit selbstbewusstem Gang bewegte er sich durch den Wohntrakt zum Esszimmer. Durch die geöffneten Fenster fand eine Brise ihren Weg in das Haupthaus und strich ihm durch die Mähne, sein Blick glitt zuversichtlich über die Umgebung, er war der Mann der Jahres! Der Duft des Abendessens war verführerisch, seine Dusche erfrischend gewesen und nichts versüßte einem das Dasein so sehr, wie ein erreichtes Trainingsziel.

Nichts an diesem herrlichen Tag konnte ihm noch die Laune verderben. Er hatte heute mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung geglänzt, er hatte seine eigenen Erwartungen übertroffen und alle Familienmitglieder würden ihm den gebührenden Respekt zollen - sogar die verdammte Katze machte ihm ausnahmsweise Platz!

Wie hoch war die erreicht Marke im Trainingsraum gewesen? 100 Mal die Erdenschwerkraft!  
Warum waren alle Trainingsdronen außer Betrieb? Weil er sie sämtlichst trotz höchster Einstellung vernichtet hatte!  
Wie würde er Kakarott den Hintern versohlen? Durch eine neuentwickelte Technik!  
Wer würde bald der beste Supersaiyajin sein ? Prinz Vegeta !  
Was machte Bulmas Idiotie am Schwerkraftraum vor einigen Stunden da schon aus? Nichts!

Pah! Er war der „king of the..:“

„VEGETA BRIEFS!“ hörte er es zeitgleich mit einem „PAPA!“ aus dem Esszimmer schallen.  
„WAS HAST DU GETAN?!“

Wie konnten die beiden es wagen, so mit ihm zu reden?!  
„WAS?!“, fuhr er auf, als er das Esszimmer betrat.

„DEN KAVIAR ESSEN, ABER DEN REST EINFACH VOM TISCH SCHMEIßEN! DU HÄTTEST AUCH SAGEN KÖNNEN, DASS ES DIR NICHT SCHMECKT!“,empfing ihn Bulma.  
„ICH HAB SOLCHEN HUUUUNGER!“, heulte Trunks.  
Vegeta explodierte: „SEID IHR NOCH BEI TROST?! ICH WAR DAS NICHT!“  
Seine Augen schossen Blitze, die gute Laune war dahin. Bis oben abgefüllt mit Unwillen starrte er zuerst Trunks an, wandte sich dann aber seiner Frau zu.  
„SEIT WANN VERSCHWENDE ICH NAHRUNGSMITTEL?! UND WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST KAVIAR?!“

„WEIß ICH DOCH NICHT, WAS FÜR EINE LAUS ÜBER DIE LEBER GELAUFEN IST, VETEGA! ABER DAS ABENDESSEN IST RUINIERT UND DEIN SOHN HUNGERT!“

„DANN BESTELL WAS, FRAU!“

 

* * *

 

Tama leckte sich voller Genuss über die Pfote und betrachtete aus einiger Entfernung das Gezeter der Zweibeiner. Der schwarze Kater war mit dem Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen durchaus zufrieden.  
Seit Doktor Briefs und seine Frau im Urlaub waren, hatten die anderen ihn nicht ein einziges Mal gefüttert.

'Selbst Schuld!', dachte er und machte sich mit erhobenem Kopf in die Nacht.

Den „king of the compound“ ignorierte man nicht einfach.


	4. Ans Licht gebracht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma entdeckt die Heilsamkeit von Mikro-Urlaub und ignoriert Vegeta, damit er es ebenfalls tun kann.  
> Außerdem: Schnuffelige Namekianer.

**Kapitel vier: Ans Licht gebracht**  
  
Bulma trat nur mit einem Bikini bekleidet in das sechs Quadratmeter messende Zimmerchen.  
Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und schlüpfte voller Vorfreude aus ihren Flipflops. Mit einem Seufzen kuschelte sie sich an Vegeta auf eine futuristische Doppelliege.  
  
Ihr Ehemann, nur mit einer Badehose bekleidet, die genausogut ein schmaler Zensurbalken hätte sein können, blickte kurz auf. Er legte tiefenentspannt den Arm um Bulma, die derweil nach der Fernbedienung tastete. Sie liebte diese dreißig-Minuten-Intervalle. Keine gestressten Wortwechsel, keine Problembearbeitung. Nur gemeinsames Liegen und Nichtstun.  
  
Mit einem Knopfdruck klang von Meeresvögeln untermaltes Wellenrauschen an. Es startete kaum hörbar, bis es einen natürlichen Lautstärkepegel erreicht hatte. Einen weiteren Knopfdruck später begannen die Photozellen in den Wänden zu arbeiten.  
Der Raum hatte bis eben in einem diffusen Halbdunkel gelegen, doch zusammen mit der Aktivierung einer interaktiven Bildmatrix wurde nun auch die Lichtintensität stärker. Die Bank auf der beide ausgestreckt lagen, war mit in das Geschehen eingebunden. Sanftes Licht strömte von allein Seiten auf die beiden ein. Bulma entspannte sich.  
  
Ihre Hand glitt nachlässig über Vegetas Brustkorb. Dabei betrachtete sie einige vorbeisegelnde Seevögel, während der Blick des Prinzen die tropische Strandkulisse überflog und nach dem Äffchen suchte. Der Computer generierte die Tiere nach Realaufnahmen.  
Vegeta ließ ihre Vertraulichkeiten geschehen. Er vergrub die Nase in ihrem Haar und Bulma genoss die himmlische Ruhe. Dieses Zimmer funktionierte so gut, dass sie es im Winter mehrmals pro Woche nutzten.  
  
In der Anfangszeit war das ganz anders gewesen...  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
„Sie sehen matt aus, Bulma.“, der Älteste der Namekianer setzte sich zu ihr. Die Sitzgruppe im großen Wohnbereich war im ersten Winter nach der Zerstörung Nameks stark erweitert worden, damit so viele Gäste wie möglich dort Platz fanden.  
Ähnlich wie die Tropenhalle verfügte auch der Wohnbereich über Oberlichter und wenn es draußen witterungsbedingt zu kalt war, dann verteilten sich die Namekianer an beiden Orten gleichermaßen. Sie betrieben hier gern gemeinsam Photosynthese.  
  
„Ja?“, Bulma hatte nicht einmal mehr die Energie, um eine beißende Antwort zu formlieren. Die letzten Monate waren die Hölle gewesen.  
„Gönnen Sie sich genug Pausen?“  
Die junge Wissenschaftlerin war genervt, aber Moori meinte es gut, also versuchte sie, Ruhe zu bewahren.  
„Das ist derzeit nicht möglich, aber danke der Nachfrage. Die Produktlinie der Capsule Corporation erfährt gerade einige Veränderungen und darum bin ich allein mit der Auswertung all der Daten, die ich auf Namek sammeln konnte. Und dann ist da natürlich noch...“  
„Vegeta“, Moori nickte weise.  
  
Vegeta. Bulma legte die Handfläche über ihren Mund, stützte den dazugehörigen Arm auf der Sessellehne ab und starrte ins Nichts. Der Saiyajin raubte ihr den letzten Nerv. Besonders jetzt, so kurz nach der Trennung von Yamchu.  
  
Die junge Frau beschloss, dass Abstreiten zuviel Aufwand bedeutete. Sie hatte in dieser Nacht neun Stunden geschlafen und fühlte sich trotzdem völlig erschlagen. Also ergab sie sich der freundlichen Aufmerksamkeit des Ältesten.  
„Ich werde aus ihm nicht schlau. Gerade dachte ich, es hätte sich alles eingepegelt und dann das. Seit sechs Wochen funktioniert gar nichts mehr.“  
Die Launen des Saiyajin waren unerträglich geworden. Dazu kam, dass er noch weniger schlief als gewöhnlich und mit einem Gesicht durch den Wohntrakt wandelte, das seinesgleichen suchte.  
  
„Darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen.“  
„Warum?“, Bulmas Blick glitt zurück zu ihrem Gesprächspartner.  
„Das fahle Winterlicht hat dazu geführt, dass wir Namekianer es beim Aufladen unserer Energien nicht einfach hatten. Auf Namek gab es keine so düstere Jahreszeit. Ihre Idee mit den Tageslichtstrahlern hat uns allen also enorm geholfen. Dafür möchte ich mich noch einmal bedanken.“  
  
Bulma starrte Moori an. Seine Aussage hatte rein gar nichts mit Vegeta zu tun!  
Normalerweise hätte ihre Ungeduld nun schon zu Stress geführt, aber inzwischen wusste die Wissenschaftlerin, dass der Älteste dazu neigte, weit auszuholen. Dünnhäutig wie sie war, hielt sie den Mund, um nicht auszurasten.  
„Nicht nur wir Namekianer sind auf ausreichend Sonnenlicht angewiesen. Auch andere Spezies brauchen es für ihr Wolbefinden.“  
  
Bulmas Augen wurden groß. Das machte alles Sinn! Der Heimatplanet der Saiyajin war von Wüsten und Steppen bedeckt gewesen und auf Raumschiffen setzte man ganz bewusst Beleuchtung ein, welche identische Eigenschaften zu natürlichem Licht aufwies. Licht war die Lösung für Vegetas Launen! Wer sich die ganze Zeit in einem Schwerkraftraum aufhielt, konnte gar nicht genug Helligkeit tanken!  
„Natürlich! Warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Vegeta braucht eine Lichttherapie!“  
  
Moori war verdutzt. „Ich meinte eigentlich Sie, Bulma. Sie sind sehr angeschlagen seit Winterbeginn.“  
  


* * *

  
  
Vegeta beäugte misstrauisch die große Maschine vor sich.  
„Jetzt leg dich schon auf die Sonnenbank!“, Bulma spielte ungeduldig mit einem Schraubenschlüssel.  
„Warum sollte ich mich in einen überdimensionalen Grill begeben?!“, flaumte er zurück.  
„Weil fehlendes Licht der Grund dafür ist, dass du nur drei Stunden in der Nacht schläfst!“  
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er den Haushalt terrorisierte. Aber das würde sie ihm nicht auf die Nase binden.  
„Dann überleg' dir was, das einem Prinzen würdig ist, Frau!“ Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen.  
Er würde sich definitiv in nichts legen, was ihn an Freezers Foltermaschinen erinnerte.  
„Komm sofort zurück, Vegeta!“ Bulmas Stimme schnappte über. Mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft das sie hatte, feuerte sie den Schraubenschlüssel auf den Boden. Dann begann sie zu schluchzen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Es war ihr dritter Versuch – warum lehnte er nur alles ab?!  
  


* * *

  
  
Draußen herrschte Schneegestöber. Es war erst später Nachmittag, aber trotzdem schon stockfinster. Bulma hatte in den letzten Stunden an neuen Photozellenmaschine gearbeitet und rieb sich die Stirn. Ihr Schreibtisch war unter einem Haufen Entwürfe begraben, aber nichts stellte sie zufrieden, denn keines der Geräte würde Vegeta gefallen und damit war die Arbeit redundant.  
„Wir wären dann jetzt soweit, Bulma.“ Mooris Stimme erklang vom Eingang ihres Büros her. Der Älteste war zu höflich, um es ohne Erlaubnis zu betreten.  
Die junge Frau wandte sich um und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie hatte keine Ahnung womit, aber die Namekianer wollten ihr unbedingt eine Überraschung bereiten.  
„Na schön.“ Sie stand auf und Moori begrüßte sie mit einem freundlichen Drücken ihrer Hand.  
„Bitte, hier entlang. Es geht in die Tropenhalle.“  
  
Was die Namekianer vorbereitet hatten, war wirklich allerliebst. Bulma machte es sich auf der gepolsterten Doppelsonnenliege bequem und ließ sich ein Getränk einschenken, welches Dende sogar mit einem Schirmchen schmückte. Dem in der Nähe grasenden Diploducus war das einerlei, aber ein paar Vögel beäugten alles voller Neugier.  
  
„Wir haben deine Mama gefragt, Bulma. Sie hat gesagt, dass du diese Zeitschriften am liebsten magst.“ Auf einem Tischchen neben der Liege befand sich ein Stapel Fachblätter und Magazine – oben drauf lag Bulmas MP4-Player.  
„Deine Musik hat sie uns auch gegeben.“ Dende reichte ihr die Kopfhörer, während ein paar andere Namekianer die Tageslichtlampen um sie herum positionierten.  
„Das ist wirklich sehr lieb, aber ich ...“  
„Sie haben diese Pause verdient, Bulma.“, schaltete sich Moori ein, während Dende ihr die Slipper von den Füßen zupfte.  
„Ja, schon, aber...“  
„Kein Aber. Dreißig Minuten sind keine Unmöglichkeit“, Der Älteste klang so firm, dass Bulma sich in ihr Schicksal ergab. Sie lehnte sich zurück und die Lampen wurden eingeschaltet. Die Strahler waren mit solcher Expertise eingerichtet, dass die junge Frau nicht geblendet wurde.  
„Bis später!“, Dende winkte und verschwand mit den anderen.  
„Dreißig Minuten.“, erinnerte Moori noch einmal und entfernte sich dann mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Bulma nahm eine Illustrierte und per Strohhalm einen Schluck von ihrem Fruchtcocktail. Bunte Vögel sangen ganz in der Nähe, sie streckte die Beine aus und wackelte mit den Zehen. Das hier fühlte sich an wie Urlaub. Warum hatte sie sich so sehr dagegen gewehrt?  
Nach einer Viertelstunde ließ Bulma die Zeitschrift sinken. Damit die Lichttherapie auch wirkte, musste sie die Augen offen halten. Schade eigentlich...ein Nickerchen wäre jetzt genau das Richtige.  
  


* * *

  
„Was machst du hier, Frau?“  
Bulma öffnete langsam die Lider. Neben ihrer Liege stand dieser unsägliche Mann und starrte auf sie herab. Seine Frage war dämlich genug, um reichlich Angriffsfläche zu bieten, aber jetzt gerade war sie überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung, ihn zu reizen.  
„Urlaub“, erwiderte sie träge und angelte nach ihrem Cocktail.  
Vegetas Brauen hoben sich. „Sieht für mich eher nach Nichtstun aus.“  
„Ja? Wie machen denn Prinzen Urlaub?“  
„Gar nicht.“  
„Dann solltest du es dringend auf meine Art versuchen.“ Damit war das Gespräch für Bulma beendet. Sie rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, um ihm auf der Liege Platz zu machen und las weiter in ihrem Magazin. Er hatte die Wahl: verschwinden, oder sich dazulegen.  
  
Niemand wusste, was in Vegetas Kopf vorging. Er blieb eine ganze Weile stehen und starrte. Dann blickte er sich um und presste den Mund zu einem Strich zusammen.  
„Na schön.“  
Bulma sah nicht auf, als er sich neben ihr ausstreckte und ebenfalls nach einer Zeitschrift griff.

 

* * *

 

  
Voller Zufreidenheit fanden Bulmas Gedanken ihren Weg zurück in die Gegenwart.  
„Vegeta, massierst du mich noch ein bisschen?“ ihre Wimpern flatterten.  
„Hmf“, brummte er. Aber er erhob sich.  
Bulma stellte kichernd die Liege gerade und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Er schwang sich über ihr Gesäß und griff in einem Fach der Liege nach der Massagelotion. Bulma war entzückt – Vegetas Laune gab sogar eine Komplettmassage her! Sie griff nach der Fernbedienung, die anzeigte, dass die Tropenvision des Urlaubszimmers noch drei Minuten andauern würde, und begann den Restzeitraum zu verlängern.  
„Mach eine Stunde draus“, befahl Vegeta.  
Bulma sah voller Unglauben über ihre Schulter zu ihm hinauf. „Eine ganze Stunde Gratismassage?!“    
„Hatte ich nicht vor“, grinste er. Seine Finger lösten die Schleifen ihres Bikinioberteils, dann verteilte er mit gleichmäßigem Streichen seiner Handflächen die Massagelotion auf ihrem Rücken. Bulma erschauderte voller Vorfreude.  
„Ich glaube, ich bin Vorne auch ganz verspannt“, gurrte sie.  
Seine Hände glitten über ihre Seiten. „Da lässt sich Abhilfe schaffen.“


	5. Da hast du dir verdient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta braucht ein Ventil für alles, was quer sitzt. Bulma bietet es ihm. Einfach ist es für ihn nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier gibts viel unerwartetes und ungeplantes emotional hurt/comfort. Erwartet keinen Sex.

**Du hast es dir verdient**

 

Sie waren beide in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer. Es war spät am Abend, Trunks im Bett und auch Bulmas Eltern hatten sich längst zurückgezogen. Im Zimmer brannte kein Licht, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Die Beleuchtung von draußen durch die Geländelaternen reichte, um den Raum mit Helligkeit zu versorgen. Durch Jalousien und Vorhänge gezeichnete Lichtmuster ruhten auf Bulmas Erscheinung.

Vegeta stand ihr gegenüber, genau vor dem Bett. Er war nackt, wie immer, wenn dieses Szenario anstand. Der Sayajin legte die Handgelenke aneinander und streckte die Arme nach vorne aus.

Er konnte Bulma nicht ansehen, sondern starrte nur auf den Kabelbinder, den sie ihm fest um die Handgelenke zog.

Bulma betrachtete ihr Werk und prüfte, ob das Plastikband eng genug saß. An sich war es ein Witz – wenn Vegeta wollte, konnte er es zerreißen wie einen Bindfaden. Aber er würde es nicht tun.

Vegeta hatte an diesem Tag trainiert. In solcher Intensität, dass er sich selber dabei verletzt hatte. Nicht ernsthaft, aber doch so viel, dass auch Bulma ihm wehtun konnte, wenn sie gegen die Prellungen oder die angebrochenen Rippen drückte. Manchmal nahm sie die Haut über einem blauen Fleck zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und drehte sie mit aller Kraft, bis er japste.

Immer wenn Bulma spürte, dass es wieder an der Zeit war, sprach sie ihn morgens an.

„Du solltest trainieren gehen. Du hast es dir verdient.“

Dann wurde noch schweigsamer als sonst und beendete den Tag mit Quentschungen, Prellungen, haarfeinen Knochenbrüchen und einer beeindruckenden Bandbreite von Hämatomen und Verbrennungen. Damit sie ihn quälen konnte. Manchmal genoss sie es, ihm wehzutun. Es sollte sie vermutlich erschrecken, aber solche Gefühle schienen normal zu sein, wenn man mit einer Person wie Vegeta verheiratet war.

So auch jetzt. Der Kampf mit Boo war ausgestanden und alle schienen sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. Alle außer dem Saiyajin vor ihr.

Bulma umrundete ihren Mann und nahm dabei eine Bestandsaufnahme seiner Verletzungen vor.

Er hatte sich selbst übertroffen, so gleichmäßig waren die kleinen Wunden auf seinem Körper verteilt. Sie setzte unter dem rechten Schulterblatt bei einer Quetschung mit Fingern und Daumen an und kniff zu. Er erschauderte, biss die Zähne zusammen, gab aber keinen Laut von sich.

„Du hast dich von Badibi benutzen lassen.“

Bulma erhielt keine Antwort, also kniff sie Vegeta erneut an der gleichen Stelle, bis er zähneknirschend Antwort gab. „Ja.“

Bulma umrundete ihn weiter. Etwas über seinem Bauchnabel saß ein schwarzer Bluterguss. Sie bohrte den Nagel ihres Zeigefingers tief hinein. „Du hast deinen besten Freund in Angst und Schrecken versetzt.“

Er keuchte. Es musste schmerzhaft sein. „Ich habe keine Freunde.“

Bulma nahm den Mittelfinger dazu, holte aus und traf zielsicher erneut den Bluterguss. Vegeta zuckte zusammen.

„Du hast deinen besten Freund in Angst und Schrecken versetzt!“

„Ja! Na und?!“

Wie gern hätte er sich gekrümmt, um ihren Fingern zu entgehen, aber sie wusste es besser.

„Steh gerade, Mann!“

Er tat es. Sein Brustkob hob und senkte sich schwer, als wäre er Marathon gelaufen, sein Herz raste.

„Du hast mich als Druckmittel benutzt, um Son-Goku zum Zweikampf zu zwingen.“

Bulma kratzte unfein über eine Brandwunde an Vegetas Schlüsselbein.

„Ja.“, knirschte er.

Sie setzte ihre Runde fort und hieß ihn mit einer Geste den rechten Arm zu heben. An der Seite seines Brustkorbes war eine unebene Stelle. Vermutlich angebrochenen Rippen. Bulma ballte eine Faust und schlug auf die Stelle.

„Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass Boo wiedererweckt wird, um dein winziges Ego aufzubessern.“

Vegeta zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen. Er zwang sich, tief ein- und auszuatmen, aber es gelang nicht, weil seine angeknacksten Rippen im Weg waren.

Bulma schien seinen Schmerz zu ignorieren. „Ich warte auf eine Antwort!“

 

Ab jetzt würde es schwieriger für ihn werden. Ab jetzt brauchte er nicht mehr Zwang, sondern Zeit.

Vegeta bleckte die Zähne und starrte auf seine Handgelenke mit dem Kabelbinder herab. Er könnte einfach damit aufhören, niemand zwang ihn dazu! Hinter Vegetas Stirn baute sich Druck auf.

Bulma beobachtete, wie er die Festigkeit des Kabelbinders probte. Mehrfach. Dann ließ er die Handgelenke wieder sinken.

„Verdammt... ja.“

Sein Ja war kaum hörbar gewesen. Bulma wiederholte den Weg um ihren Ehemann. Immer wieder kratzte, kniff und knuffte sie ihn dort, wo er Verletzungen hatte.

„Du hast Angst vor deiner eigenen Familie.“

 

Sie musste das tun, ihm Schmerzen zufügen. Nur so konnte er die Spannung aufbauen, die er so dringend brauchte.

„Du hast Angste davor in Frieden zu leben und glücklich zu sein, weil man dir dieses Gefühl nehmen könnte.“

Er bejahte alle ihre Feststellungen nicht sofort, er tat es gespresst und leise. Aber er gab es zu. Sie kannte ihn nach all den Jahren gut genug, um zu wissen, dass die Mischung aus Abwarten und Konsequenz jetzt der Schlüssel war. Bulma sah zu, wie sich die Ader auf seiner Stirn bildete, die von großem Stress sprach. Im Halbdunkel des Zimmers war es nicht ersichtlich, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht und seine Brust mittlerweile starke Röte angenommen hatten.

„Du hast beim Kampf gegen Boo Selbstmord begangen. Aber nicht nur, um deinen Sohn zu retten, sondern auch, um dich deinen Problemen nicht stellen zu müssen.“

„...ja.“

Der Druck in Vegetas Kopf wurde so unerträglich, dass er das Gesicht verzog. Er senkte den Blick, damit sie seine Züge nicht sehen konnte. Sie hatte recht. Mit allem was sie sagte.

„Ich habs verdient.“ seine Stimme klang rau.

„Was hast du verdient?“, fragte ihn seine Frau unerwartet sanft.

Vegeta antwortete nicht.

„Was hast du verdient?“, wiederholte sie im gleichen Ton. Wartete, füllte dann selbst die Lücke:

„Dass dein Vater dich wie einen Haufen Scheiße behandelt hat? Zu einem Kindersoldaten gemacht zu werden? Das Hungern? Die Prügel? Die Erniedrigungen? Die Vergewaltigungen? Den Wahnsinn und die emotionale Verstümmelung? Den Verlust deines Volkes? Als Freezers Zirkusäffchen die Bevölkerung ganzer Planeten auslöschen zu müssen? Nähe von anderen nicht zulassen zu können? Manisch auf der Suche nach der Bestätigung zu sein, dass du der Beste und Stärkste bist?“

 

Vegeta senkte den Kopf noch weiter. Sein Schädel schien zu explodieren.

„Ja. Alles.“, würgte er hervor und dann fand der Druck endlich ein Ventil.

Bulma nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, strich über Vegetas nasse Wangen und zog ihn an sich.

„Mach das dumme Ding ab.“

Er gehorchte, sprengte den Kabelbinder und schlang seine Arme zitternd um Bulma.

 

Vegeta war wie ein kompliziertes Puzzle. Das war einer der Gründe, warum Bulma ihn geheiratet hatte. Er faszinierte sie. Jeder Teil seiner Persönlichkeit musste unter ganz bestimmten Bedingungen mit den anderen vereint werden, damit man alle Facetten des Saiyajinprinzen sehen konnte.

Über all die Jahre hatte sie per Versuch und Irrtum gelernt, wie sie vorgehen konnte und Vegeta hatte sie in all der Zeit gewähren lassen. Manchmal, wie im Falle dieses immer gleichen Szenarios, waren es Zufälle gewesen, die zu einer Reaktion geführt hatten - zu einer Lösung – zu einem Ventil für seine Gefühle. Kabelbinder und Schmerzen! Nie im Leben wäre sie von alleine darauf gekommen.

„Komm ins Bett, Vegeta.“ Sie lotste ihn sanft zu ihrer gemeinsamen Schlafstätte. Er weinte unkontrolliert und sein Körper vibrierte regelrecht von all den aufgestauten Gefühlen. Aber er nickte und ließ sich von ihr unter die Decke bugsieren, wo er sich zusammenrollte.

Bulma legte sich dazu und eine weitere Decke über sie beide. Sie strich über seinen Schopf, machte beruhigende Laute. Als das Zittern schwächer wurde, begann sie mit dem zweiten Teil des Szenarios. Sie wusste, es war die Hölle für ihn. Aber er brauchte es.

 

„Hör mir gut zu, Mann“, flüsterte sie. „Ich bin deine Frau und ich weiß, was du wirklich verdient hast.“

Sie begann ihre Aufzählung mit sich selbst und Trunks, die ihn beide sehr liebten. Es folgten Beispiele über Bulmas Vater und Mutter, die Vegeta so schnell als Schwiegersohn akzeptiert hatten, und Son-Goku, den stärksten Mann im Universum, der so lästig dabei sein konnte, Vegetas Aufmerksamkeit für sich zu gewinnen. Sie erwähnte Son-Gokus Kinder, die Vegeta Respekt zollten und all die anderen, die zum Kreis des Ehepaars gehörten und die kein Wässerchen trüben konnte.

Keine dieser Personen würde ihm sein Glück und seinen Frieden nehmen.

Sie zählte alles auf, was nun gut und wertvoll in seinem Leben war und er hielt sich an ihrer Hand und ihren Worten fest, als würde er ertrinken.

Schließlich war er so erschöpft, dass er einschlief. Bulma gönnte sich einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Glas von ihrem Nachttisch, denn auch sie war müde. Sie spähte noch einmal in die Dunkelheit. Die Wasserflasche auf seinem Nachttisch war voll. Wenn er später wach wurde, konnte er seinen Durst stillen, ohne ihrer beider Deckenkokon zu verlassen. Aber bis dahin würde er tief und traumlos schlafen. Er brauchte die heilsame Ruhe nach diesem Gefühlssturm.

Das hatte er sich verdient.

Zumindest bis morgen, wenn sie ihm den Kopf waschen würde, was er sich beim Turnier eingebildet hatte, sie derartig zu verängstigen, indem er so nah neben ihrem Platz Leute pulverisierte. Dieser dämlicher Egomane brachte sie noch ins Grab!

 

 


	6. Strechy and shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geschwisterzeit für Trunks und Bra im Wellnessressort. Bulma missbraucht ihren Sohn schon wieder als Produkttester.

**Stretchy and shiny**

Trunks glitt in das Wasser der heißen Quelle und seufzte. Die Aussicht von hier oben war großartig, man durfte nur keine Angst vor Abhängen haben. Das Wasser lockerte seine Muskeln und der Schwefelgeruch, den er anfangs noch als penetrant empfunden hatte, trat bald in den Hintergrund.

Die Quelle wirkte Wunder, auch wenn Entspannung nicht den ersten Punkt auf seiner Prioritätenliste darstellte, wenn es um Freizeit ging. Allerdings war dieses Luxuswellnessressort so gut abgeschirmt, dass ihm mal keine Paparazzi am Arsch klebten.

Trunks griff zu dem Körbchen, das seine Mutter ihm für den Besuch der heißen Quelle gepackt hatte und wühlte sich durch die darin enthaltenen Produkte. Das Shampoo mit irgendeinem Obstkernextrakt und das Duschgel mit der Aufschrift „Gletschereis“ hatte er eben schon beim Waschen vor dem Bad benutzt. Aber da war noch mehr: Eine Tuchmaske gegen unreine Haut, das Wunderdeo aus der Werbung... eine Handcreme mit Goldstaub?! Seine Mutter übertrieb. Außerdem Magnesiumtabletten und ein Isotonicdrink falls er wieder Wadenkrämpfe bekommen sollte. Beides definitiv aus dem Vorrat seines Vaters – genauso wie das Körperöl. Schon beim Riechen brannten Trunks die Schleimhäute von den ätherischen Ölen.

„Nur weil Papa das mag, bin ich noch nicht automatisch ein Fan davon, Mama.“, murmelte er und stellte das Körbchen wieder zurück auf den Beckenrand.

Eins musste er seinen Eltern lassen: Wenn sie ihm etwas beigebracht hatten, dann war es die Tatsache, dass sein Körper ein Tempel war. Oder eine hocheffizente Maschine, die der regelmäßigen Wartung bedurfte. Wahlweise die Wohnstatt seiner Seele und gleichermaßen eine Investition in die Zukunft.

Seine Mutter hatte dabei allerdings ganz anderes im Sinn als sein Vater. Der einen ging es um möglichst große Chancen bei den Mädchen, dem anderen um stete Fitness... falls mal wieder irgendwer die Erde bedrohte.  
Trunks verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Blick glitt zum Vormittagshimmel. Bisschen öde hier. Allerdings sollte er seine Ruhe wohl genießen, so lange wie -

PLATSCH!

„Hey, großer Bruder!“  
Bra planschte quer durch das Becken zu ihm herüber. Sie ließ sich neben Trunks nieder, strahlte ihn an und paddelte mit den Füßen, dass das Wasser nur so spritzte. Für genau fünf Sekunden, dann piekste sie ihn in die Seite.

„Bisschen öde hier“, stellte sie fest. Es gab gar nichts und niemandem zum Angucken.  
„Weil das Becken nur für uns gemietet wurde, damit wir gemeinsam baden können. Keine Geschlechtertrennung mehr.“  
„Warum eigentlich?“  
„Papa würde dich nie allein in eine heiße Quelle lassen. Der hat Angst, dass du im Wasser so arg gekocht wirst, dass du in Ohnmacht fällst und ertrinkst. Oder das bei bestehender Geschlechtertrennung eine der Besucherinnen sich als kidnappendes Alien herausstellt.“  
„Pfff! Ich bin doch schon zehn. Manchmal muss er echt entspannter werden.“  
Trunks lachte bei dem Gedanken. Bra piekste ihn erneut, diesmal mit mehr Kraft.  
„Grah, meine Rippen! Du Biest!“  
Er stukte Bra unter. Sie kam prustend hoch und damit war die Planschjagd eröffnet.

Diesmal ließ sich seine Schwester ganze zehn Minuten beschäftigen. Dann hatte sie schon wieder Neues im Sinn. „Guck mal! Mama hat mir eine Sofortbildkamera geschenkt!“  
„Lass die bloß nicht ins Wasser fallen!“  
„Pfff! Du klingst wie Papa!“

Bra machte vom Beckenrand her ein Foto von Trunks, der geistesgegenwärtig eine coole Pose einnahm, und legte die Kamera dann vorsichtig ab. Das unentwickelte Bild behielt sie in der Hand.  
„Musst du das nicht schütteln, damit es sich entwickelt?“  
„Quatsch! Das ist nur was für Leute, die noch an den Weihnachtsmann glauben! Das Gel im Foto sorgt ganz ohne Wedeln dafür, dass das Bild erscheint.“  
Sie hatte den gleichen altklugen Ton drauf wie ihre Mutter. Und in diesem Augenblick war es definitiv auch ausschließlich ihre Mutter und nicht seine. Trunks war nicht so ein Klugscheißer.

„Übrigens hat mir Mama einen neuen Trainingsanzug für dich mitgegeben. So eine Stretchhose und ein T-Shirt. Du sollst das heute nach dem Baden anziehen. Sie will wissen, ob die Sachen beim Laufen kratzen oder kneifen.“  
Trunks seufzte. Schon wieder Versuchskaninchen für irgendein Produkt.  
„Farbe?“, fragte er zweifelnd.  
„Dunkelblau. Irgendwie shiny.“  
„Na schön...“, klang ja mäßig. Nur gut, dass keiner seiner Freunde ihn sehen würde.

Zehn Minuten später verließ Trunks das Becken. Er begann sich mit dem Handtuch die Haare zu frottieren. Schamgefühl gegenüber seiner kleinen Schwester hatte er nicht. Wie auch, sie hatten Zuhause jahrelang die Badewanne geteilt, damit Bra nicht schon im Kindergartenalter ertrank. Sie hatte ein Talent dafür, harmlose, Wasser betreffende Situationen in pure Dramatik zu verwandeln.

Bra war noch dabei Fotos zu schießen: Von den Bodenfliesen, der Landschaft, ihrem Bauchnabel...  
„Ich geh mich schonmal anziehen. Komm gleich nach, ja?“  
„Ist gut! Ich hab nur noch drei Bilder. Den Trainingsanzug hab' ich dir ins Fach gepackt!“  
„Okay.“

Trunks ging in die Umkleide und wurde davon überrascht, dass Bra nicht nur Stretchhose und Shirt in sein Fach geschmissen hatte, sondern auch ihre Klamotten. Einen Versuch später alles zu entwirren hatte er zehntausend Haarnadeln, Spangen und Zopfgummis in der Umkleide verteilt, die lose zwischen den Stofflagen verstreut gewesen waren. Auf gefühlt die Hälfte war er schon draufgetreten.  
„Grah!“, entfuhr es ihm.

Genervt begann er sich anzuziehen. Erst die Unterhose, dann das Stretchteil. Es war wirklich verdammt eng. Als er es endlich anhatte, schien sein Unterleib abzusterben. Unleidig suchte er nach dem Oberteil. Die verdammte Hose war nicht nur schimmernd- sie glitzerte sogar! Kein Wunder, dass seine Mutter das Teil an ihm und nicht an seinem Vater ausprobierte.  
„Ich wünschte, Mama würde mich nicht immer so quälen.“

Hinter Trunks japste es unvermittelt. Bra!  
Als er sich alarmiert umwandte, blitzte es. Das kleine Mädchen begann zu lachen, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam.  
„Was zum...?! Was ist denn bitte so witzig?!“, fuhr Trunks sie an. „Warum machst du ein Foto?!“

Bra legte die Kamera auf eine Bank und drückte sich das unentwickelte Foto an die Brust. Sie weinte schon beim Lachen.  
„Meine...meine Leggings...!“, japste sie.  
„Was...?!“ Trunks dämmerte es. „Gib mir sofort das Foto!“  
„Nein, großer Bruder! Das ist für mein Tagebuch! Und wenn du nicht lieb zu mir bist, für die Schülerzeitung!“  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Gib es mir!“, Trunks machte Anstalten auf Bra zuzugehen, aber in der Mädchenhose war das ein schwieriges Unterfangen.

Bra klappte fast zusammen, so sehr wurde sie vom eigenen Lachen geschüttelt. Doch als ihr Bruder näher kam, machte sie sich aus dem Staub.

Wie gut, dass die Umkleide zum Becken gehörte. Niemand war außer ihnen beiden war hier!  
Dafür betete Trunks jedenfalls inständig zu Dende.


	7. Sonntagsruhe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks hadert mit seinem Namen. Die Familie tröstet ihn.  
> Also, sie tun das, was sie für trösten halten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Versuchts mal mit "sexy times" in meinem PAFF-PAFF-Magazine.

**Sonntagsruhe**

Vegeta saß mit ausgestreckten Beinen auf der Wohnzimmercouch und las – er hatte vor geraumer Zeit die Literatur des russischen Realismus für sich entdeckt. Immer wenn er eine Trainingspause zur Superkompensation einlegte, gönnte er sich ein paar Seiten.  
Bulma hatte es sich am anderen Ende der Sofalandschaft bequem gemacht und telefonierte mit Chichi. Die Kopfhörerstöpsel ließen ihr freie Hand, sodass sie nebenbei einen Katalog studierte.

Das Ehepaar hatte vor langer Zeit für sich entdeckt, dass man Freizeit auch gut nebeneinander verbringen konnte, ohne das sich einer quälen musste, aktiv am Hobby des anderen teilzunehmen.

Bra kam nach einer Weile hereingewandert. Sie hatte den Zipfel einer Familienpackung Kekse im Mund und eine Kinderzeitschrift in den Fingern, deren Design definitiv zu viel pink enthielt. Sie legte sich, ohne das Lesen zu unterbrechen, bäuchlings auf den Hocker in der Mitte des Zimmers, wie es nur Siebenjährige können. Dort öffnete sie ihre Süßigkeiten.  
Sonntags Zeit mit Mama und Papa verbringen hatte seinen Reiz.

Am anderen Telefon redete sich Chichi den Kummer von der Seele. Bulma gab hin und wieder einen Rat oder einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. Vegetas Seiten raschelten beim Umblättern, Bras Kekse knusperten.

Es herrschte Ruhe.

Vegeta bemerkte es, aber er sagte nichts. Solche Momente waren in der Briefsfamilie selten. Man(n) musste sie genießen, wie sie fielen.

Trunks kam auf dem Weg zur Küche durch das Wohnzimmer und starrte auf die Szenerie. Seine Mutter lächelte ihm abwesend zu, seine Schwester und sein Vater ignorierten ihn.  
Er setzte sich auf die Freifläche zwischen seinen Eltern, rutschte an der Rückenlehne hinab und ließ alle Körperspannung fahren.  
Die Ruhe war irgendwie gruselig, wie sollte er mit der Situation umgehen? Zig Möglichkeiten ein Gespräch zu beginnen rauschten zwischen seinen Ohren von links nach rechts. Trunks schloss die Augen. Er könnte stattdessen ein Nickerchen machen...

„Spucks schon aus.“ Vegeta schloss das Buch und sah zu seinem Sohn.  
Die Sofalandschaft war riesig. Trunks hatte zu jedem Familienmitglied mindestens einen Meter Abstand. Dennoch wandten ihm nun alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.  
'Gruuuuuselig!', dachte er erneut.

„Ich muss auflegen Chichi. Wir reden morgen wieder.“ Bulma war sehr gut darin Gespräche abzuwürgen, wenn sie wollte. Sie legte das Telefon zur Seite.  
„Na, Liebling?“  
Zum Glück benutzte sie diesen Kosenamen nie in der Öffentlichkeit.

Bra hielt ihrem Bruder wortlos einen Keks hin. Das pinke Magazin war für den Moment vergessen.  
Trunks nahm den Keks und seufzte schwer.  
„Mama, warum hast du mich nach Unterwäsche benannt?“, brach es aus ihm heraus.  
Bulma hob die Brauen. „Deine Schwester heißt auch wie Unterwäsche.“  
„Das ist kein Grund!“  
„Alle in der Familie Briefs haben einen derartigen Vornamen. Das hat dich doch früher nie gestört?“  
„Das war eben früher.“

Unvermittelt schaltete sich Bra ein: „Wie würdest du denn lieber heißen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht Jeece oder Nail. Eraser klingt auch gut.“  
Auch Bras und Vegetas Brauen rutschten nun nach oben.

„Ich finde, diese Namen passen nicht zu dir.“ Die Kleine hatte kein Verständnis für ihren Bruder.  
„Alle sind irgendwann mal unzufrieden mit ihrem Namen. Das vergeht wieder“, beschwichigte Bulma.  
Trunks stöhnte. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, andere hören nicht so viele blöde Witze über ihren Namen.“

Da lag also das Problem. Vegeta schnaubte.  
„Ich hätte dich anders genannt, aber das würde dir auch nicht helfen.“  
Trunks setzte sich ruckartig auf.  
„Wie denn?“, hakte er nach.

Jetzt lagen drei Augenpaare auf Vegeta. Der betrachtete seinen Sohn nachdenklich.  
„Celtuce.“  
„Den gab's vorgestern in der Mensa. Na, danke...“ Trunks rieb frustriert über sein Gesicht.  
Für seinen Vater war das Thema damit beendet. Er öffnete das Buch wieder.

Bulma hatte dazu eine ganz andere Frage, aber sie hütete sich, diese vor den Kindern zu stellen.  
Allerdings war Trunks ihr Sohn. Auch ihm war es auch aufgefallen.  
„Warum nicht Vegeta?“  
Sein Vater schwieg. Da gab es viele Gründe. Trunks war zwar sein erster und einziger Sohn, aber er war ungewollt gezeugt und unehelich geboren worden. Dazu ein Halbblut, das offiziell als verstümmelt gegolten hätte, da Bulma ihm nach der Geburt den Schwanz hatte abschneiden lassen. Der Junge hätte niemals Einlass in die Erblinie gefunden, aber ihm das zu sagen, wäre kontraproduktiv für sein ohnehin angeschlagenes Ego gewesen.  
Schließlich meinte der Saiyajin: „Vegetasei ist nur noch ein Asteroidenfeld und das Andenken an deinen Großvater unehrenhaft. Der Name und das Geschlecht sterben mit mir aus. Du bist ein Briefs.“

Vegeta sagte die Wahrheit, auch wenn sein Sohn nicht alles wissen musste.  
Die Familie ließ das eine Weile sacken. Trotzdem musste Trunks nachbohren.  
„Warum Celtuce?“  
Vegeta verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Der Junge bettelte förmlich nach einer verbalen Ohrfeige.  
„Hast du mal deine Haare in Supersaiyajinform gesehen?“, fragte er trocken.  
Die Frauen kicherten.

Bevor Trunks etwas dazu sagen konnte, schaltete sich Bra ein.  
„Und wie hättest du mich genannt?“  
„Du meinst, wenn deine Mutter mich gefragt hätte?“  
Bulma schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
„Canna“, antwortete Vegeta.  
„Ist das nicht eine Blume, Papa?“  
Leichte Röte färbte Vegetas Ohrenspitzen. „Gemüse, Bra.“  
„Es ist auch eine Blume, Liebes.“, widersprach Bulma, um ihren Mann zu ärgern und dieser spang ganz wunderbar darauf an.  
„Tsk!“

Während die Erwachsenen begannen, sich leidenschaftlich zu streiten, reichte Bra Trunks einen zweiten Keks.  
„Ich mag deinen Namen, großer Bruder“, versicherte sie ihm und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich besser.  
Bra war näher herangerückt und auch Trunks beugte sich nun zu ihr vor. Die Nasen der Geschwister berührten sich fast.  
„Ich hab ein neues Prügelspiel“, bot er an.  
Sie bekam glänzende Augen. Er spielte sonst lieber mit Goten an seiner Konsole.  
„Jetzt gleich?“  
Trunks nickte. Er steckte sich einen Keks in den Mund und reichte Bra die Hand.  
Den Sonntag mit der kleinen Schwester zu verbringen hatte seinen Reiz.


	8. Nachts bei den Briefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenn Erwachsene durch die Wohnung schleichen...  
> Wenn die Folgen einer Geburtagsfeier handfest werden...  
> Wenn viel geschrien wird und sich trotzdem alle lieb haben...

**Nachts bei den Briefs**

Drei Stunden, mehr nicht. So lange hatte die Nacht für Vegeta angedauert, auch wenn sie für die anderen Mitglieder des Haushalts noch lange nicht beendet war. Jetzt, um zwei Uhr nachts, saß er mit verschränkten Armen auf der Wohnzimmercouch, um sich mit fernsehen abzulenken.  
Es lief nur Unsinn auf den Standardsendern und das halbe Dutzend Shoppingkanäle stand völlig außer Frage. Als Ergebnis dudelte eine Hausrenovierungssendung auf lautlos vor sich hin.

Vergeta übte mit Zeigefinger und Daumen Druck auf seine Nasenwurzel aus. In seinem Kopf entwickelte sich eine prächtige Migräne. Aber er war selbst Schuld. Es war Trunks' Geburtstag gewesen und er hatte nicht nur seine übliche Tagesroutine über den Haufen geworfen, sondern auch über die Strenge geschlagen, was Zucker und Alkohol anging. Kakarot und sein verdammter Reiswein. Dazu kam die Meute schreiender Blagen, die bis morgen Nachmittag hier einquartiert war. Der plötzliche Wetterumschwung war da nur das Tüpfelchen auf dem i.  
Supersayajin am Arsch.

Vegeta schaltete den Fernseher aus, bettete den Kopf an die Lehne, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung. Manchmal besserte sich sein Zustand dadurch.  
Nach einer halben Stunde ließ er es bleiben. Das Einzige was geschah war, dass irgendetwas am Rande seines Wahrnehmungsfeldes vorbeizuwabern schien. Aber da war nichts.

Die Migräne wurde stärker, also war die Küche sein nächstes Ziel. Ein Triumvirat aus Ballaststoffen, einer eiskalten Kompresse und Koffein könnte als Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahme gegen die inzwischen eingeschränkte Sicht auf dem linken Augen funktionieren. Danach würde er sich das Körperöl mit den beißenden Inhaltsstoffen schnappen und seine Schläfen damit massieren. Der Geruch war abartig, aber das Zeug hatte die letzten Male auch schon geholfen.

Kurz vor dem Kühlschrank blieb Vegeta stehen. Die Härchen in seinem Nacken richteten sich auf. Er sah sich um, soweit es mit einem funktonstüchtigen Auge möglich war. Aus Richtung Wohnzimmer war alles unauffällig... aber der Gang hinaus in den Flur war nicht in Ordnung.

Irgendetwas merkwürdiges ging vor sich.  
Innerlich fluchte der Saiyajin. Die Migräne machte es ihm schwer Ki zu spüren, also schloss er das nutzlose Auge, starrte in den dunklen Gang und spitzte die Ohren. Ein Kichern?

Vegetas Ohren täuschten ihn nicht. Das Kichern wiederholte sich.  
Es klang nach Trunks... um diese Uhrzeit?!

Vegeta ließ seinen Antimigräneplan fahren und betrat den Flur. Barfuß war er nicht zu hören und bis auf einen gelegentlichen Lichtschein aus den Zimmern war es dunkel genug, dass er verborgen blieb. Die blasse Gestalt, die ganz am Ende des Flurs von Empfangszimmer zu Eingangshalle waberte, bemerkte ihn nicht.

Die Größe stimmte mit der von Trunks überein, die Bewegungsmuster taten es nicht. Als Vegeta näher heranpirschte, hörte er eine Melodie. Diesmal klang es nach dem mäßigen Gesangstalent von Kakarots Bratze, aber was stellte der Junge um halb drei nachts gemeinsam mit Trunks in der Eingangshalle an?!

Da Vegeta keinen Grund für ein Versteckspiel sah, trat er in den Türrahmen und konfrontierte das Problem.

Ein geisterhaftes Etwas schwebte keine zwei Meter vor ihm. Es hatte keine ausdefinierten Züge oder Glieder, aber so nah dran wie er war, spürte Vegeta einen distinktiven Ki.  
„Du da!“, rief er barsch.  
Die Gestalt drehte sich um, sperrte ihren lochartigen Mund auf und raste mit einem irren Lachen auf den Saiyajin zu. Dieser riss aus Reflex die Arme hoch. Als das Ding ihn berührte, explodierte es mit einem aufgleißenden Licht.

Vegeta machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Die Explosion hatte ihn nicht verletzt, aber sein T-Shirt hatte nun einige Brandlöcher und das plötzlichen Licht löste einen bohrenden Kopfschmerz aus, wie ihn Vegeta noch nicht erlebt hatte.  
Wütend fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er verharrte, bis der Kopfschmerz schwächer wurde. „Verdammte Scheiße!“

Etwas berührte seine linke Schulter. „Vegeta?“  
Von Instinkten geleitet, drehte sich der Exsoldat um und setzte die Handfläche zu einem Ki-Stoß an. Was ihn im letzten Augenblick zurückhielt, war das Gefühl einer Frauenbrust.  
„Was zum...?!“  
Vegeta kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte trotz seiner eingeschränkten Sicht etwas zu erkennen. Das Gesicht seiner Frau zeichnete sich in der Dunkelheit ab.

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?!“, Bulma klang baff. Sie wusste genau, was diese Handbewegung zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Schleich dich gefälltigst nicht von hinten an, Frau! Beinahe hätte ich dich...“  
Vegeta schluckte. Über dieses Szenario wollte er gar nicht nachdenken.

Bulma schien den Schreck wesentlich besser wegzustecken als er.  
„Ich habe dich zwei Mal angesprochen!“  
„Bullshit!“  
„Von wegen Bullshit! Du hast mich nicht gehört! Außerdem bist du doch derjenige, der ständig von 'Ki erspüren' und 'Ich weiß immer wo du bist, Frau' spricht!“ Dabei äffte sie die typische Betonung seiner Phrase nach. „Kannst du mir mal erklären, was du hier mitten in der Nacht machst?!“

Vegeta presste den Handballen gegen sein linkes Auge. Die Intensität seiner Migräne erreichte gerade ungeahnte Höhen, und obwohl seine Streitbereitschaft gegen Null sank, stieg sein Garstigkeitslevel rapide an.

Bulma hielt inne. Selbst im Dunkel der Eingangshalle konnte sie erkennen, wie schlecht ihr Mann aussah. „Was ist mit dir?“  
„Nichts!“, knurrte er.  
Bulmas Mund wurde zu einem schmalen Strich. Sie verkniff sich eine beißende Antwort.  
„Du hast also wieder Migräne.“

Vegeta sah auf, sie hatte ihn eiskalt erwischt.  
„Tsk, Unsinn!“, wiegelte er ab.  
Bulma verschränkte die Arme und begann mit den Fuß aufzutippen. „Kopfschmerzen und eigeschränkte Sicht, verringerte Aufmerksamkeit, Übelkeit, Hypersensibilität bei Geräuschen, Gerüchen und Licht, manchmal sogar Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht, kaum Schlaf... Soll ich weitermachen?“  
„Woher...?!“  
„Meine Mutter hat jeden Monat Migräne mit Aura. Sie hat dich schon in der dritten Woche bei uns geoutet. Das war der Grund, warum du damals so plötzlich in ein anderes Zimmer ziehen musstest. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hättest du bei deiner damaligen Laune über dem lauten, muffigen Generatorraum und ganz ohne den Luxus von Jalousien und Klimaanlage verrotten können.“

Vegetas Kinnlade war heruntergefallen. Bulma schob sie sanft wieder zu.  
„Ich dachte, du würdest dich mir früher oder später anvertrauen. Aber ich hatte nicht mit deiner Sturheit gerechnet. Und jetzt erzähl' mir, was los ist. Du siehst schlecht aus und ich würde dich lieber ins Bett stecken.“

Ihr Mann räusperte sich. Jetzt machte es auch keinen Sinn mehr zu leugnen. Er hatte immer gedacht, Nappa wäre der letzte gewesen, der sein Geheimnis kannte. Gerade als er ansetzen wollte, huschte ein Schemen am Rande des Blickfeldes der beiden vorbei. Ein Kichern war zu vernehmen.

Bulma zog die Schultern hoch. Plötzlich war sich sich allzu bewusst darüber, kurz vor der Totenstunde in der Eingangshalle zu stehen. „Was war das denn?!“  
„Der Grund für das plötzliche Licht“, antwortete Vegeta.  
Bulma rückte näher an ihren Ehemann. Eine Gänsehaut zog über ihren Rücken.  
„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“  
Er ließ zu, dass sie seinen Unterarm ergriff und zog die Brauen zusammen. „Nicht aus dem Grund, den du vermutest.“  
„Was vermute ich denn?“  
„Geisterkram.“

Bulma öffnete den Mund, um sich mit ihm zu streiten. Er unterbrach sie, bevor auch nur ein Wort ihren Mund verließ.  
„Gesteigerte Angst nach Horrorfilmen, nachts nicht die Toilette aufsuchen, wenn 'komische Geräusche' (Vegeta machte Bulmas typischen Ton nach) zu hören sind, das Zusammenziehen der Schultern bei den Ammenmärchen der anderen Frauen, Vermeiden von Aufenthalten im Dunklen zwischen null und ein Uhr, indem die Labor- oder Wohnzimmerbeleuchtung zur Gänze ausgereizt wird...Soll ich weitermachen?“

Bulma hatte ihren Verstand gut genug beisammen, um den Mund von allein zu schließen. Eine steile Falte stand zwischen ihren Brauen. Vegeta war einfach unmöglich!

„Was ist es also?“, fragte sie spitz und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Diese dämliche Spaßtütentechnik von Trunks und Goten, bei der Ki so geformt wird, dass er ein Eigenleben entwickelt und selbstständig Ziele für eine Explosion sucht.“  
„Müssen die beiden dafür nicht zu Gotenks fusioniert sein?“ Bulma schob die Hände in die Taschen ihres Morgenmantels.  
Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann deutete er an ihr vorbei zu einer weiteren Lichtgestalt.

Als die Wissenschaftlerin sich umdrehte, streckte die Geisterscheinung ihre Zunge heraus und raste auf Bulma zu. Vegeta schob sich vor sie und entließ einen Ki-strahl aus seinem Zeigefinger, sodass die Gestalt platzte, ohne seine Frau zu verletzten.

Dieses Mal wandte er früh genug das Gesicht ab, um nicht vom Licht geblendet zu werden. Die Kopfschmerzen und Sichtprobleme machte das trotzdem nicht besser. „Tsk.“  
Bulma straffte sich. „Die können was erleben! Komm mit!“

Mit großen Schritten stapfte sie ins Obergeschoss zum Zimmer ihres Sohnes. Vegeta folgte verdrießlich. Als Bulma die Klinke zu Trunks Reich ergriff, lehnte er sich an die Flurwand und verschränkte die Arme. Es würde laut werden, lauter als die Bratzen im Zimmer ohnehin schon waren.

Sie riss die Tür auf und erwischte die Jungs dabei, wie sie, angefeuert von Marron, Pan und Bra, gerade einen neuen Geist erschufen.  
„WAS BILDET IHR EUCH EIGENTLICH EIN?! ES IST DREI UHR NACHTS!“  
Sowohl die beiden Teenager, als auch die drei Grundschülerinnen erstarrten. Sie sahen mit aufgerissenen Augen, wie Bulma ins Zimmer stürmte und begann, Feuer zu spucken. Da Trunks und Goten in ihrer Konzentration gestört wurden, verging das Energiewesen zwischen ihnen.

„TRUNKS BRIEFS UND GOTEN SON! ICH GLAUBE NICHT, DASS AUCH NUR EINER EURER VÄTER ERFREUT WÄRE, WENN ER ERFÜHRE, DASS IHR EXPLODIERENDE GEISTER DURCH MEINEN HAUSHALT SCHICKT!  
UND IHR!“, sie wandte sich den Mädchen zu. „WENN IHR NICHT SOFORT IN BRAS ZIMMER VERSCHWINDET UND SCHLAFT, DANN SORGE ICH DAFÜR, DASS DAS EURE LETZTE PYJAMAPARTY IN DIESEM LEBEN WAR!“

Stille.

Draußen rieb sich Vegeta mit dem kleinen Finger die schmerzende Innenseite seines Ohres. Er hätte den Ausbruch seiner Frau ohne seine Migräne durchaus genossen. Aber in diesem Fall blieb einfach zu hoffen, dass die Angesprochenen parierten, denn Vegetas Schädel fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Augenblick platzen.

Drinnen brach hektische Aktivität aus. „Entschuldige, Mama!“, Trunks schlug seinen versöhnlichsten Ton an und Goten stimmte mit ein. „Es tut uns wirklich sehr leid, Bulma. Wir haben nicht nachgedacht.“  
„Wir sind schon weg. Gute Nacht, Mama!“, versicherte Bra.  
„Seid ihr nicht auch müde?“, schob die Kleine in Richtung der anderen Mädchen viel zu eifrig nach.  
„Völlig erledigt. Wir gehen lieber sofort ins Bett“, bestätigte Maron.  
„Entschuldige bitte, Bulma.Wir benehmen uns jetzt.“ Pan klang kleinlaut. Die Frauen in ihrer Familie waren nicht ohne, also wollte sie um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass ihr kleines Abenteuer herauskam.

Bulma schnaubte. Die drei Mädchen nutzten die Gelegenheit im Gänsemarsch das Zimmer zu verlassen. Die Prozession stockte für einen Augenblick, als Vegeta in Sicht kam.  
„Gute Nacht, Papa!“, presste Bra mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit durch die Zähne. Sie wagte nicht, ihrem Vater in die Augen zu blicken.  
„Gute Nacht“, echote Maron im Vorbeigehen mit beklommener Miene.  
„Gute Nacht.“ Pans Stimme zitterte.

Drinnen entgleisten Trunks' und Gotens Gesichtszüge. Sie mussten Vegeta nicht sehen, um zu verstehen, dass sie knapp an einer viel größeren Katastrophe vorbeigeschrammt waren.  
„Keinen Mucks mehr, oder ich schicke beim nächsten Mal deinen Vater!“, drohte Bulma ihrem Sohn. Damit ließ sie die beiden Jungen allein.

Vor der geschlossenen Tür begannen ihre Schultern zu beben. „Die Gesichter!“, flüsterte sie und kicherte. Doch Vegeta gab keinen Kommentar dazu ab. Das war kein gutes Zeichen, also beruhigte sie sich.  
„Entschuldige die Lautstärke. Morgen früh rufe ich im Chemiekomplex an. Vielleicht können die ein Schmerzmittel synthetisieren, das dein Metabolismus nicht sofort abbaut.“  
„Hn.“ Vegeta stieß sich von der Wand ab.  
„Eine kalte Kompresse und einen Snack?“, schlug Bulma vor.  
Vegeta nickte.  
„Dann lass uns in die Küche gehen. Ich glaube, meine Mutter hat was für dich in den Kühlschrank gestellt.“


	9. Fun and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks hätte seine Eltern wirklich nicht sein Videospiel spielen lassen sollen.  
> Jetzt muss er mit den Folgen leben.

**Fun and games**

 

„Ich soll was?!“ Vegetas Augenbrauen hoben sich auf ungute Weise. Er stand vor seinem Sohn und meinte, nicht recht zu hören.

„Du sollst morgen Nachmittag ein Videospiel testen, an dem ich arbeite.“

Trunks setzte sein Kundenaquisegesicht auf. Seit seinem Uniabschluss und dem Beginn der Entwicklungsarbeit von Videospielen mit Kopplung an virtuelle Realitäten für die Capsule Corporation hatte er einiges dazugelernt. Dazu zählte auch, Leuten das Projekt schönzureden, an dem er zum jeweiligen Zeitpunkt arbeitete.

„Es ist ein VR-Szenario bei dem der Spieler als Soldat einer Antiterrorsondereinheit agiert. Man soll sich von einem Operator geleitet durch fremdes Gebiet bewegen und Anschläge oder Schlimmeres verhindern.“

„Vergiss es.“ Vegeta verschränkte die Arme.

„Komm schon, Dad! Das Entwicklerstudio will verschiedene Schwierigkeitsgrade anbieten und die sind mit dem von mir entworfenen Profimode inklusive Mission nicht zufrieden. Jetzt brauche ich jemanden mit Fachkenntnissen, der der Projektleitung in einem Probedurchlauf zeigt, wie reizvoll mein Anteil des Spiels ist - und du bist wie dafür gemacht!“

„Nein.“

Trunks wusste anhand des Gesichtsausdrucks seines Vaters, dass das Thema damit vom Tisch war. Aber er wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass seine bisherige Arbeit für „Code red“ umsonst gewesen sein sollte. Also entschied er sich dafür, sein Glück bei einem weiteren Überredungsversuch auszureizen. Er legte die Handflächen in einer bittenden Geste aneinander und setzte sein Hundewelpengesicht auf. „Bitte, es wäre mir wirklich wichtig! Ich würde mich auch revachieren!“

„Ich sagte nein!“

 

„Ich finde, du könntest ihm den Gefallen tun, Vegeta.“, mischte sich Bulma unerwartet ein. Sie hatte das Gespräch der beiden Männer gehört und war dazugetreten. Mit den Hände tasteten sie in den Taschen ihres Laborkittels nach der Schachtel Zigaretten, die sie sich für diese Woche gegönnt hatte. Sie lächelte Trunks aufmunternd zu und zog einen Glimmstengel mitsamt Feuerzeug aus der Packung. Ihr Sohn hatte sich in den letzten Jahren gemausert. Es hatte die ganze Studienzeit gedauert, bis Trunks Bodybuilderstatur, sein abwechselnd von Ehrgeiz oder Launen geprägtes Verhalten und sein im Gesicht ablesbares Gefühlsleben zu einem Erwachsenen mit hoher Arbeitsmoral verschmolzen waren.

„Das Wort 'Elitekrieger' klingelt mir aus unerfindlichen Gründen in den Ohren.“, bemerkte Bulma nonchalant in Vegetas Richtung. Sie entzündete ihre Zigarette. „Soweit ich Trunks verstanden habe, geht es um das Entwickeln einer sinnvollen Strategie für effizientes Handeln im Kontext einer Militärmission. Niemand könnte sich bei einer solchen Herausforderung so gut einbringen wie du.“

„Tsk!“, Vegeta ließ die beiden stehen. Für ihn stand noch Training an.

 

„Aber...!“ Eine Vision massiv auf ihn eindrängender Überstunden suchte Trunks heim.

Bulma nahm einen Zug und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass deinen Vater brüten. Die Übungsdrohnen im Schwerkraftraum öden ihn schon eine ganze Weile an. Ich bin sicher, er springt drauf an.“

„Das glaube ich eher weniger.“ Trunks war niedergeschlagen. Die Aussicht auf Freizeit in den nächsten Monaten hatte sich soeben drastisch verschlechtert.

„Ich wette mit dir, dass er einknickt..“, Bulma bließ Rauch fort und sah ihren Sohn mit einem Glitzern in den Augen an.

„Du hast doch gestern gesagt, das Spiel hat einen Zweispielermodus. Wenn ich recht habe und dein Vater mitmacht, dann darf ich der Operator sein.“

„Ja klar, Mom.“ Normalerweise versuchte Trunks seine Mutter möglichst fern vom eigenen Arbeitsplatz zu halten. Sie musste ihre überbrilliante Nase nicht ständig in seine Projekte stecken. Aber da eher die Hölle zufrieren würde, als das sein Vater sich breitschlagen ließ, konnte der älteste Spross der Briefsfamilie generös sein.

Bulma lächelte wissend. „Die Mittagspause ist vorbei - ich gehe wieder an die Arbeit, Liebling.“

Damit drückte sie ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Wange und entschwand in Richtung Labor.

 

* * *

 

 

Trunks konnte es nicht fassen. In nicht einmal einer halben Stunde würde die Projektleitung kommen, um seinen zur Vorführung anstehenden Profimode zu zerpflücken und sowohl seine Mutter, als auch sein Vater standen als Gametester im VR-Raum der Spieleentwicklungsabteilung bereit. Zum Glück waren beide in zivil, also nicht in ihren Alltagsklamotten als 'verrückte Wissenschaftlerin' und 'Aliensoldat'. Trunks fuhr sich nervös durch das Haar. „Uh...super, dass ihr gekommen seid! Also, in zwanzig Minuten geht’s los. Dann...“

„Zeig uns doch erstmal das Equipment“, schlug Bulma vor, denn sie sah seine Unsicherheit.

Die Erfinderin hatte schon den ganzen Tag über gute Laune gehabt. Das simple „Ich hab's dir ja gesagt!“ am Frühstückstisch hatte sich besser angefühlt als die Gewinnzahlen der Capsule Corporation in diesem Quartal zu hören – und die waren hervorragend.

 

Der junge Mann nickte. Er gab zunächst seinem Vater die Ausrüstung. Vegeta erhielt eine VR-Brille, ein paar Handschuhe und einen Sensor an einer Schnur, den er um seinen Hals tragen musste.

„Du spielst den 'Soldier' des Sonderinsatzkommandos, Dad. Deine Aufgabe ist, dich vom 'Operator' während der Mission leiten zu lassen. Die Brille ermöglicht Rundumsicht, du kannst aber auch mit der Feldstecherfunktion näher an etwas heranzoomen. Mit den Handschuhen lassen sich Schläge austeilen und Gegenstände bewegen oder greifen. Wenn du virtuell eine Waffe aufnimmst, dann musst du die Hände so halten, als wäre sie tatsächlich da. Beugst du dich leicht nach vorne, nimmt der Sensor die Bewegung auf. Er lässt dich gehen, rennen und nimmt Drehungen wahr oder wenn du auf ein Knie gehst. Liegen oder sich abrollen ist leider nicht drin - daran wird noch gearbeitet.“

Vegeta hörte sich alles mit viel Skepsis an. Gelegentlichen steuerte er ein „Hn“ bei.

Er würde mit dem Zeug reichlich dämlich aussehen. Andererseits hatte er sich für Bras sechzehnten Geburtstag zu einer Partie Lasertag überreden lassen. Das war mit einem viel größeren Peinlichkeitsfaktor verbunden gewesen.

 

Dann erhielt Bulma ihre Einweisung. Auch sie bekam eine VR-Brille und Handschuhe.

„Mum, du bist der 'Operator'. Du kannst über die Brille verschiedene Sichtfunktionen nutzen. Du musst die Lagepläne, den Informationsfluss und Dads Bewegung gleichermaßen im Auge behalten. Du hast auch ein Videofenster zur Verfügung, auf dem du siehst, was er sieht. Dein Spiel scheitert, wenn er bei der Missionversagt oder draufgeht. Du switchst durch die Menüs, indem du die Handschuhe nutzt. Wenn du Informationen findest, musst du einen Screenshot machen und sie für Dad aufbereiten. Das erfordert reichlich Multitasking. Dich bewegen musst du dabei nicht, darum brauchst du auch keinen Sensor.“

„Klingt doch gut, Trunks!“, stellte die Erfinderin am Ende seiner Erklärung fest und begann sich die Handschuhe anzuziehen.

 

Ihr Sohn setzte sich an seinen Arbeitsplatz. „Ich fahre Spiel schonmal hoch, dann könnt ihr üben, euch zu bewegen.“ Je mehr sich die beiden mit der Ausgangslage bekannt machten, umso besser. Die Beleuchtung im Raum dimmte sich automatisch und das Tutorial wurde für Vegeta und Bulma zugänglich. Beide standen in einem durch Licht abgegrenzten Bereich und probierten, was ihnen als Handlungsoptionen offen stand. Trunks konnte ihre Handlungen auf einem Splitscreen an der Wand verfolgen. Er wurde dabei ganz grün.

Was seine Eltern veranstalteten, war eine Katastrophe! Völlig unkoordiniert und von einer Unfähigkeit, wie sie ihresgleichen suchte!

 

Er war geliefert.

 

Seine Mutter gab seinem Vater ständig falsche Richtungsangaben. Sie kam mit den Menüfenstern überhaupt nicht zurecht! Sein Vater bewegte sich mal zu ruckhaft, mal zu langsam – er war ein lebendig gewordener Lag. Dinge zu greifen und aufzunehmen konnte doch nicht so schwer sein!

Der junge Mann wurde sehr schweigsam. Sein Leben war vobei. Man würde ihn mit 28 unter großer Schande aus der Firma entlassen, obwohl ihm die zu zehn Prozent gehörte. Kacke.

 

Unvermittelt betrat Goten den VR-Raum. Seine Haare sahen aus wie exlodiert, das schwarze T-Shirt über seiner Jeans saß etwas zu eng. Der junge Mann staunte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. „Was ist denn hier los?“

Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Sieht ja nicht so aus, als würdest du heute meine Dienste als Spieletester brauchen. Warum bin ich überhaupt aus der Uni hergeflogen?“

„Shit! Sorry! Ich hab in dem ganzen Stress völlig vergessen, dir Bescheid zu geben, dass Dad doch eingewilligt hat.“

„Na, passt schon. Aber zusehen werde ich auf jeden Fall! Was hast du da überhaupt an?!“

Trunks sah an sich herunter. Er trug eine teure V-Pulli-und-Jeans-Kobinationen, dazu edle Lederschuhe und ein Jackett, bei dem er ohne es zu merken, die Ärmel hochgeschoben hatte. Er errötete und zog den Stoff wieder in die Länge.

„Mann, der Chef kommt gleich! Du gehst doch auch nicht so wie du jetzt bist, zur Prüfung bei deinem Architekturprof.“ Wenn Trunks wüsste...

 

„Goten!“, Bulma kam dazu und grüßte Gokus Sohn herzlich. „Was machst du denn hier?!“

Auch ihr Mann pausierte.

„Der Zufall treibt mich her.“, deckte der junge Mann Trunks. Vegeta sollte auf keinen Fall die Chance haben, sich noch einmal aus der Affaire ziehen, weil Goten sein ursprüngliches Ziel nannte. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er verpassen, wie die Eltern seines besten Freundes sich bei einem VR-Spiel anstellten! „Ich werde zuschauen und Trunks aufbauen, sollte er eine Niederlage gegenüber der Projektleitung einstecken.“

„Du bist ein guter Freund“, Bulma zwinkerte. „Wir haben gerade ein bisschen rumprobiert. Gar nicht so einfach!“

„Ich fand, es sah schon sehr gut aus“, widersprach Goten. Trunks blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Schleimer“, knurrte Vegeta.

 

Das Gespräch der vier wurde unterbrochen, als Projektleiter Chappa, sein Assistent Zimbel und Trunks Arbeitsgruppenkoordinator Nam herein kamen. Sie waren etwas überrascht über den Personenandrang, aber Trunks redete sich damit heraus, dass er eine möglichst große Auswahl an Testspielern eingeladen hatte. Er stellte Goten, Bulma und Vegeta vor, sah aber davon ab, Genaueres über seine Eltern preiszugeben.

Chappa schien zu wissen, um wen es sich handelte. Er sagte nichts dazu, doch seine Miene sprach ganz deutlich davon, dass Trunks keine bessere Behandlung zuteil werden würde, nur weil er den Nachnamen Briefs trug.

„Na schön, fangen wir an.“ Der Projektmanager klatschte in die Hände und Zimbel zücke ein Klemmbrett mit Qualitätsprüfungsbogen. Trunks deutete zur Wandprojektion des Spielbildschirms. Auf dem Splitscreen konnten alle Beobachter mitansehen, was im Spiel geschah. Nam nickte Trunks aufmunternd zu, er stand auf der Seite des jungen Mannes. Daher hatte er das Briefing vorab übernommen, sodass die Vorführung gleich gestartet werden konnte. So waren Erkläungen nebenher unnötig.

 

Bulma und Vegeta betraten selbstbewusst den beleuchteten Bereich, der Soundtrack spielte auf. An Trunks' Stirn perlten Schweißtropfen, als seine Eltern ihre VR-Brillen aufsetzten. Die Mission begann.

Er schickte ein Stoßgebete zu Dende: Wenn seine Eltern wenigstens bis zum ersten Checkpoint kamen, würde er sich vielleicht nur blamieren, anstatt in Schimpf und Schande davongejagt zu werden.

 

Vegeta funktionierte mit einem Mal als wäre er Teil der Spiel-KI. Keine seiner Bewegungen wirkte unnötig oder ziellos, als er mit einer Schalldämpfer-Glock und einem Kampfmesser bewaffnet die schlecht beleuchteten Gänge des Levels betrat. Ohne das Trunks ihm den Stealthmode erklärt hatte, pirschte er sich an einen ersten Terroristen auf Wachdienst heran und schaltete diesen lautlos aus. Er nahm das Sturmgewehr und die ID-Card des Toten an sich. Den Körper verbarg er in einer Abstellkammer.

Bulma machte einen Screenshot von Waffe und ID-Card. Sie studierte die Parameter der SIG 550 laut Datenbank und gab den ID-Code in ihren virtuellen Computer ein. Vegetas Gegner hatte nur eingeschränkten Zugang zur Anlage gehabt, doch sie markierte alle nun offenstehenden Türen auf ihrer Karte.

„Wie viel Gewehrmunition hast du?“, fragte sie ihren Mann und ordnete währenddessen die Bildschirmmenüs zu ihrer Zufriedenheit an.

„Ein Magazin.“, antwortete er.

„Das ist wenig – vermeide den Dauerfeuermodus der SIG bis wir das geändert haben. Ich zeige dir den Weg in ein Waffen- und Munititonslager. Unterwegs kommst du an einem Überwachungsraum vorbei, mach dort Zwischenstation.“

„Verstanden.“

Bulma führte Vegeta innerhalb der nächsten Minuten zum ersten Ziel, ohne ihn ein einziges mal in die falsche Richtung zu schicken. Der Saiyajin schaltete die Wache vor dem Zimmer und die beiden Officer darin mit Messer und der Glock aus, ohne das Gewehr überhaupt nutzen zu müssen.

Im Raum synchronisierte Bulma ihre Karte mit den Standorten der Überwachungskameras und erhielt Zugriff auf den Wachdienstplan. Nur kurze Zeit später verbarg sich Vegeta hinter einer Gangecke nahe dem Munitions- und Waffenlager.

„Zwei vor der Tür, ein weiterer im Lager. Ein direkter Zugriff hat die höchsten Erfolgschancen.“

„Tsk! Nur ein Idiot verschwendet seine Zeit mit Stellungskampf“, grinste Vegeta.

 

Jetzt! Jetzt würde es passieren, dachte Trunks. Dieser Teil des Levels war erst viel später angedacht. Bulma hatte die vorgegebe Route verlassen und Vegeta in ein Szenario geführt, das mit der jetzigen Ausrüstung kaum zu gewinnen war. Sein Vater würde ingame erschossen werden und die Ansichten Projektleitung über Trunks' Schwierigkeitsmode bestätigen.

 

Vegeta ließ alle Vorsicht fahren und stürzte sich in den Kampf. Er erschoss den ersten Wächter, mit dem zweiten lieferte er sich ein Handgemenge, bei dem er die Glock verlor und auf das Messer wechselte. Er erstach die zweite Wache, den dritten Mann musste er mit der SIG erledigen, was eine Herausforderung war, weil Gewehre im Nahkampf keine Vorteile brachten. Der Schuss, den Vegeta abgab, saß. Doch das laute Knallen scheuchte weitere Wachen des Terroristennestes auf.

Vegeta verbarrikadierte sich im Lager, wo er mit Bulmas Hilfe eine gemoddete Handfeuerwaffe in unter einer Minute zusammenbaute. Dann nahm er Blendgranaten, Munition und eine weitere ID-Card an sich. Von draußen näherten sich die Terroristen.

 

Das Spiel war so gut wie vorbei. Trunks fühlte das Tätscheln von Gotens Hand auf seiner Schulter.

 

Im Nachhinein betrachtet war alles, was danach kam, ein Massaker. Keiner der Terroristen hatte eine Chance gegen Vegeta, der die Situation lediglich leicht verletzt hinter sich ließ.

Bulma geriet nicht ein einziges Mal aus der Fassung, während sie ihren Mann durch das Level lotste, der jeden Feind mit einer Effizienz erledigte, die erschreckend war. Stattdessen riss sie dreckige Witze, die Vegeta das eine oder andere trockene Lachen entlockten.

Der Saiyajin war inzwischen bestens ausgerüstet, trotzdem schien es ihm am meisten Spaß zu machen, so viele Terroristen wie möglich zu erstechen. Ging das nicht, setzte er seine Handfeuerwaffe am gegnerischen Schädel auf, und ließ diesen förmlich explodieren.

Die beiden machten keinen Halt, um Vegeta auf einer Krankenstation mit einem Medpack zu versorgen oder eine verbesserte Schutzweste aufzulesen. Bulma erinnerte ihren Ehemann lediglich daran, die sich nähernde Gruppe Terroristen mit mehr Finesse auszuschalten, während sie damit beschäftigt war, per Minigame eine elektronische Türverriegelung zum zweiten Teil der Map zu überbrücken.

Vegeta griff zu seinem Gewehr, schaltete in den Dauerfeudermodus und 'sprayte' das Magazin in die Gegend. Sämtliche Gegner fielen, mehr machten sich zum Angriff bereit, während Vegeta die gehackte Tür durchschritt.

„War das genug Finesse für dich, Frau?“

„Ich glaube, Männer und Frauen haben unterschiedliche Vorstellung von der Bedeutung dieses Wortes.“

 

Trunks hatte am Ende das Gefühl, seine Eltern hatten für den ganzen Level im Profimode lediglich eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, weil sie am Ende herumalberten. Der Endboss fiel in Rekordzeit, die beiden Geiseln waren gerettet – Mission bestanden!

 

Vegeta legte die VR-Brilla ab und fuhr sich durch das Haar.

„Ganz nett. Unterstes Niveau und keine Energiewaffen, aber für ein Videospiel wird’s reichen.“ Ohne weitere Worte packte er Handschuhe, Brille und Sensor auf Trunks' Tisch. Bevor er den Raum verließ, wandte er sich an seinen Sohn: „Du wolltest dich revanchieren. Das kannst du im demnächst Schwerkraftraum tun.“

Bulma lachte. Sie zupfte sich die Handschuhe von den Fingern, um sie samt Brille neben Vegetas Equipment zu legen. „Etwas arg blutig. Es hat aber Spaß gemacht, Liebling.“

Sie kam zu Trunks, um ihm einen Schmatzer zu verpassen. Bevor sie sich entfernte, flüsterte sie an seinem Ohr: „Eine großartige Leistung. Ich werde darauf achten, dass die Spieltechnologie nicht ans Militär verkauft wird. Komm heute zum Abendessen vorbei, ja?“

Das war definitiv keine Einladung, sondern eine Ansage. Bulma verabschiedete sich mit einem freundlichen Winken in Richtung Projektleitung.

 

Neben Trunks kicherte Goten unterdrückt. Der war nicht einmal in der Lage, sich über den von seiner Mutter in der Öffentlichkeit verwendeten Kosenamen zu echauffieren, so baff war er.

Ein Bick zu seinem Chef zeigte ein sichtliches Schlucken Chappas. Generell waren die drei Männer aus der oberen Etage etwas blass. Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und berieten sich.

 

„Krasse Aktion von deinen Eltern.“, stellte Goten derweil fest, um seinen Freund aus seiner Starre zu reißen.

„Was..? Ja! Aber was sollte dieses Blödstellen am Anfang?!“

„Schätze, sie haben dich auf den Arm genommen. Dein Gesichtsausdruck war aber auch echt schräg.“ Wieder tätschelte Goten Trunks' Schulter.

„Oh, man...“

 

„Tja..nun...Trunks“, hüstelte Chappa und zog dessen Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

„Eine beeindruckende Leistung - der Levelentwurf , die Handlungsoptionen, das Design...sagen Sie, war das Ihr Vater?!“

„Ja.“ Der junge Mann ergab sich in sein Schicksal. „Das war mein alter Herr.“

„Dann richten Sie ihm bitte aus, dass seine Leistung beeindruckend war und sorgen Sie dafür, dass er nie wieder in unserer Abteilung auftaucht.“

„Bitte, was...?!“

Der feiste Projektleiter ging gar nicht näher darauf ein. „Jedenfalls ist der Profimode definitiv spielbarer, als von uns erwartet. Sie können ihn in das Spiel integrieren.“

„Großartig! Danke, Chef!“

„Unter einer Bedingung!“

Nun war es an Trunks zu schlucken. “Ja?“

„Entwickeln sie für den Singleplayermode ihre Mutter als Operator-KI. Natürlich nehmen wir nicht ihr Gesicht und ihre Stimme, aber wir sind uns einig, dass diese Frau das Spiel zu einem echten Verkaufshit machen wird. Sie schaffen das ja sicher bis zum Releaestermin.“

Die drei Männer nickten unisono.

„Fragen?“, Chappa studierte Trunks eingefrorene Miene eingehend. „Nein? Na, dann an die Arbeit, Briefs.“

 

Goten, der zitternd daneben gestanden hatte, explodierte, sobald sich die Tür hinter der Projektleitung geschlossen hatte. Japsend vor Lachen klappte er zusammen und konnte einfach nicht mehr. „Großartig!....Einfach....großartig!“, war alles, was aus ihm herauszubekommen war.

Trunks hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und stöhnte wie ein waidwundes Tier in seine Hände: „Nein,nein,nein,nein,nein,nein,nein!“

Goten weinte schon vor Lachen: „Ich würde dich ja...auf...einen Drink einladen...aber...“, japste er, „deine Mum erwartet dich zum Abendessen!“ Gokus jüngerer Sohn richtete sich unter Anstrengungen auf und boxte seinem Freund auf den Oberarm.

„Du machst das, Alter! Wir sehen uns, wenn du jemals wieder hier rauskommst. Oder aus dem Schwerkraftraum deines Vaters. Ruf mich an, wenn du kurz vor dem Wahnsinn stehst.“ Er formte mit den Fingern eine Telefongeste und machte sich vom Acker.

Erneut stieß Trunks ein langgezogenes Wehklagen aus. Er hatte erreicht, was er wollte. Sein Part würde im Spiel enthalten sein. Doch zu welchem Preis?! Die eigene Mutter als KI entwickeln und genauso viele Überstunden wie reguläre Arbeitszeit, wenn er das bis zum Releasetermin noch schaffen wollte.

„Was hab ich getan?!“, jammerte er und zwickte sich, in der Hoffnung, aus einem Alptraum zu erwachen. Aber es passierte nichts.

 

Kacke.

 

 


	10. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auch die chaotische Briefsfamilie weiß die Vorzüge von Routinen zu schätzen.

Kapitel 10: Routine

Vegeta betrat das Labor. Draußen hatte der Morgen noch nicht gedämmert und hier war nur die Lampe auf dem Schreibtisch angeschaltet. Dr. Briefs starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Hände hatte er auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Der Aschenbecher zeugte davon, dass der Erfinder schon die ganze Nacht Kette rauchte. 

Vegeta trat neben den Mann. Länger als nötig würde er in diesem mit Dunst gefüllten Loch nicht bleiben. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hakase.“  
Der Ältere wurde erst jetzt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Ah. Vegeta.“  
„Worum geht’s?“  
„Einen instabilen Energieleiter. Auf dem Tisch. Schaust du es dir an?“  
Vegeta nickte und ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber. Er beugte sich über die Blaupausen und studierte diese. Dr. Briefs trat dazu, er hatte sich inzwischen eine neue Zigarette angezündet.  
„Das Problem liegt nicht in deinen Plänen. Auf der Erde existiert kein passendes Material für so einen Leiter.“  
Bulmas Vater überlegte eine Weile. „Vorschläge?“

Vegeta nahm sich ein Stück Papier und einen Stift aus dem Chaos um die Blaupause herum. Er kritzelte seinen Vorschlag in dem Bewusstsein nieder, kein Chemiker zu sein, also konnte er kein Ersatzmaterial anbieten.  
Sein Wissen über Raumschifftechnik war jedoch ausreichend, um eine anderen Form von Leiter vorzuschlagen. Wenn man mit einem beschädigten Pod nicht auf einem Eisplaneten verrecken wollte, musste man sich selbst helfen.

Der Saiyajin hielt dem Älteren das Papier hin, der es mit Interesse entgegennahm. Dr. Briefs Schnurrbart zuckte, als er den Entwurf studierte. „Interessant.“  
„Lass deine Leute trotzdem nach einer passenden Legierung für den Leiter forschen. Das da hält bei der Energiemenge, die durchgejagd wird, nicht lang.“ 

Vegeta drehte den Kopf ruckhaft zum dunklen Fenster. Einen Moment lang hatte er geglaubt, eine Detonation zu hören. Aber das schien nicht der Fall zu sein.  
Er räusperte sich: „Wenn der Mist explodiert, fliegt euch die ganze Maschine um die Ohren.“  
Der Wissenschaftler ihm gegenüber nickte.  
Vegeta warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Brauchst du Bulma heute noch?“  
„Dank deines Entwurfs nicht mehr.“  
„Sag ihr das.“ Vegeta klang unwirsch. „In den letzten zwei Tagen ist alles andere zu kurz gekommen.“  
„So schlimm?“  
„Tch!“ der Saiyajin schürzte die Lippen. Er verließ das Labor, die Hände in den Taschen.  
Das war für Briefs Senior Bestätigung genug. „Ich werd' mich drum kümmern.“

________________________________________

Nach dem Frühstück machte Vegeta einen Umweg durch den Garten. Panchi hatte es heute eilig gehabt, aus der Küche zu kommen. Dementsprechend war das Essen nicht im üblichen Umfang bereitgestellt worden. Als wenn die durch Bulmas Überstunden unregelmäßigen Essenszeiten der letzten Tage nicht schon ärgerlich genug gewesen wären! 

Draußen war die Mutter seiner Frau - angetan mit einer weißen Gartenschürze aus Gummi- damit beschäftigt, Planen über die Blumenrabatten zu ziehen. Das Outfit rief Unbehagen in Vegeta hervor.  
Die Frau ging für seinen Geschmack auch nicht zielgerichtet genug vor. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Panchis Ärmchen mit den Planen kaum zurecht kamen. Das Unterfangen würde sie Stunden kosten, wenn sie überhaupt fertig wurde. 

Vegeta sah sich das eine Zeit lang an, stieß dann ungeduldig Luft aus und trat neben seine Schwiegermutter und deren preisgekröntes Gewuchere. „Was wird das?!“  
„Es soll heute Nachmittag ein weiterer Sommersturm aufziehen. Wenn ich die Beete nicht wieder abdecke, wird alles zerstört.“ In Panchis Stimme schwang Sorge mit.  
„Aber ich beeile mich, damit ich bald mit den Vorbereitungen für das Mittagessen beginnen kann, Honey“, versicherte sie ihm mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln, während sie mit einer Plane kämpfte.  
„Hmpf.“

Vegetas Geduld schwand rapide. Er nahm Panchi die Planen ab und breitete sie über die Beete. Ihre anfängliche Verwirrung wich Freude, als sie sah, wie ihr Schwiegersohn die Planen für sie ausbreitete. Sie griff in die Taschen ihrer Schürze und förderte Heringe zutage, die sie in die Ösen der Plane steckte, um diese am Boden zu fixieren.  
Vegeta erstarrte, als sie den ersten Stahlstift zur Hand nahm. Er hatte im ersten Augenblick etwas ganz anderes gesehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später beendete der Prinz seinen Gartendienst, indem er noch einmal alle Heringe abging und diese mit dem Daumen tiefer in die Erde trieb.  
„Danke, dass du meine Bumen gerettet hast!“ Panchi war entzückt. Sie kam zu Vegeta, der abwehrend die Arme verschränkte. Sein „Hn“ klang äußerst griesgrämig.  
Er beäugte die tiefen Taschen von Panchis Schürze, ob darin ein rotes Schimmern zu sehen sei.

„Schätzchen!“, rief Panchi aus, die das bemerkte. Sie versuchte ihn aufzuheitern. „Mach dir keine Sorgen! Nachher wartet dein Lunch schon auf dich.“ Sie tätschelte Vegeta, der mit den Augen rollte und sie stehen ließ.  
„Herrjeh!“, die ältere Frau berührte ihre Wange. Hoffentlich ging es ihm bald besser.

_______________________________

Vegeta rieb sich mit einem Frotteehandtuch über Gesicht und Nacken. Das Training war befriedigend verlaufen, jetzt war es Zeit für's Mittagessen. Die Düfte aus der Küche lockten, doch gerade als er dort ankam, klingelte das Haustelefon.  
„Kannst du rangehen, Honey?“ Panchi hantierte mit mehreren Pfannen. Vegeta wog das Für und Wider zwei weitere Klingelzeichen ab. Ein Flüstern in seinem Hinterkopf erinnerte ihn daran, dass Kontaktbereitsschaft zu seinen Pflichten gehörte. Die Folgen einer Verweigerung waren nicht abzusehen. Also nahm er ohne jeden Enthusiasmus den Höhrer von der Station an der Wand.  
„Was?!“  
„Oh...Entschuldigung?“, am anderen Ende herrschte Verwirrung.  
Vegeta knurrte unwirsch. Er hatte zuerst gefragt.  
„Herr Briefs? Hier spricht Fräulein Ranfan. Die Sekretärin der Schule ihres Sohnes.“  
Der Saiyajin hatte das Bedürfnis das Telefon zu zerschmettern. Er war doch erst Vorgestern in der verdammten Schule gewesen!  
„Was hat Trunks gemacht?!“  
„Darüber möchte der Direktor persönlich mit Ihnen oder seiner Mutter sprechen.“  
„Ich hoffe für Sie, es ist wichtig“, Vegeta legte auf. Das Plastik des Hörers knirschte bedenklich.

„Schätzchen?“, Panchi war herangetreten. Sie wischte sich ihre Hände an einem Küchentuch ab. Was auch immer sie gerade briet, war blutig.  
„Die Schule“, Vegeta kochte vor Wut. Sein Magen schrumpfte schon vor Hunger in sich zusammen.  
„Oh! Hoffentlich ist nichts Schlimmes passiert! Ich halte dir alles warm, bis du zurückkommst.“

Vegeta rang mit sich, aber er nickte schließlich. Dann drückte er der blonden Frau sein Handtuch in die Arme, weil das Küchentuch zum Wegwischen nicht reichen würde und schritt nach draußen. Er stieß sich ab und flog mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit zu Trunks' Schule.

In der Schule angekommen, stapfte er durch die Gänge zum Sekretariat. Trunks saß in Blickweite von Fräulein Ranfan auf einem Stuhl und schrumpfte beim Anblick des väterlichen Gesichtsausdrucks in sich zusammen. Der Junge wusste sehr genau, dass eigentlich Essenszeit war.  
Vegeta, der sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, daran zu denken, von der Trainings- in Alltagskleidung zu wechseln, bezog vor der Dame Stellung.

Sie betrachtete seine Erscheinung in dunkelblauem Tank, schwarzer Jogger und weißen Sneakern aus der CC-Extremsport-Line mit Bewunderung aber auch eingeschüchtert. Wobei eher die Narben auf Vegetas definierten Armen, sowie dessen brennender Blick für ihre Ehrfurcht sorgten, als die Luxussportkleidung.  
„Guten Tag, Herr Briefs. Ich gebe eben dem Direktor Bescheid.“ Sie drückte auf einen Knopf der Gegensprechanlage. „Er ist jetzt da.“  
Der Saiyajinprinz wartete die Antwort des Direktors nicht ab. Er hasste es vorgeladen zu werden. Besonders, wenn er nicht wusste, worum es ging.  
„Komm mit, Junge!“, forderte er seinen Sohn auf, während er ohne weitere Vorwarnung in das Büro des Schulleiters vordrang.

Drinnen sah Giran, diese Mikrobe, ihn verblüfft an. „Herr Briefs!“  
Hatte der Pädagoge ernsthaft violett lackierte Fingernägel?  
„Was hat er gemacht?!“, knurrte Vegeta mit einer Geste auf seinen Sohn,  
Der Direktor stand auf. „Bitte kommen Sie herein und setzen Sie sich. Darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen. Wir sind uns da nicht sicher.“  
Vegetas Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Er trat vor den Tisch des feisten Schulleiters und spießte diesen mit seinem Blick auf. Die Hände hatte er in den Taschen seiner Jogginghose vergraben, um zu verhindern, dass er den Typen versehentlich erwürgte.

Giran richtete die Krawatte seines weißen Anzugs. Nervosität hatte ihn ergriffen – ihn, der schon seit fünfzehn Jahren diese Institution mit eiserner Hand leitete!  
„Trunks' Musiklehrer war nicht in der Lage, das Klassenzimmer der 6A zu betreten.“  
„Was hat das mit meinem Sohn zu tun?!“  
„Nun, immer dann, wenn der Lehrer versuchte, die Schwelle zu übertreten, verspürte er einen Luftzug und fand sich am Ende des Flures wieder. Ein halbes Dutzend Mal! Die Klasse fand dies natürlich äußerst erfreulich. Kollege Cui jedoch nicht.“  
Vegetas Miene versteinerte: „Wie heißt der Musiklehrer?“  
„Herr Louis.“  
Der Saiyajin zwang sich, die in seinen Hosentaschen verborgenen Fäuste zu öffnen. Er hatte keinen Nerv für dieses Gespräch. „Ich wiederhole mich: Was hat das mit meinem Sohn zu tun?“  
Vegetas Stimme klang inzwischen gefährlich ruhig. Seine Augen waren schmaler geworden.  
Giran richtete erneut seine Krawatte. „Trunks ist der einzige Schüler der Klasse 6A, der aufgrund seiner“, der Pädagoge suchte nach einer passenden Formulierung, „Begabungen in der Lage ist, die Gesetze der Physik so zu beeinflussen, dass Herr Louis den Raum nicht betreten kann.“

Ein ätzendes Lächeln legte sich auf Vegetas Züge.  
„Sie haben mich also aufgrund eines Verdachtes zu einer Situation herbeizitiert, die nicht nur völlig realitätsfern klingt, sondern auch keinerlei Beweise für die Beteiligung meines Sohnes hergibt?  
Für mich zeugt Ihr Bericht davon, dass die geistige Gesundheit des Musiklehrers einer starken Beeinträchtigung unterliegt.“  
„Ich...nun, Herr Briefs...“  
„Mein Sohn verpasst seinen Unterricht, Herr Giran.“  
Durch den Körper des Direktors ging ein Zittern. Er setzte sich und sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Das tut er“, erwiderte er geschlagen.

Trunks hatte das Geschehen mit aufgerissenem Mund verfolgt.  
„Hast du nicht irgendeinen Test zu schreiben?“, knirschte Vegeta.  
Ein Blick seines Vaters genügte, um den Jungen in Bewegung zu setzen. „Bestimmt! Bin schon weg! Sorry, Papa!“ Damit machte sich Trunks davon.  
Vegeta wandte sich wieder Giran zu. „Noch irgendetwas?“  
Der Direktor fummelte an seinem Revers herum. „Nein. Danke, dass Sie erschienen sind, Herr Briefs.“  
„Ich danke Ihnen für das Gespräch“, presste der Saiyajinprinz durch seine gebleckte Zähne.  
Giran wurde blass. „Einen...einen schönen Tag noch...Herr Briefs.“

__________________________________

Bulma betrat an diesem Nachmittag wesentlich früher als sonst wieder ihr Zuhause. Dr. Briefs war gegen zehn Uhr in ihrem Labor gewesen und hatte angedeutet, dass sie heute lieber früher Schluss machen sollte. Bulma hatte eine Ahnung entwickelt.  
Kurz nach dreizehn Uhr meldete sich ihre Mutter per Telefon. Vegeta hätte sich um eine Angelegenheit in Trunks Schule gekümmert, er sei ein wenig gereizt. Die Wissenschaftlerin hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gehofft, es möge nicht einer dieser Tage werden.

Das konspirative Zusammensitzen ihrer Eltern und ihres Sohnes bei Tee und Plätzchen in der Küche zerstörte diese Hoffnung. Panchi stand auf. Sie begrüßte ihre Tochter mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Gut, dass du da bist Liebes. Er hat sich in den Schwerkraftraum zurückgezogen, trainiert aber nicht.“  
„Wie schlimm ist es?“  
„Er hat sich heute Morgen nach deiner Verfügbarkeit erkundigt“, beantwortete Doktor Briefs ihre Frage.  
„Das klingt gar nicht gut. Und du, Unruhestifter?“, adressierte die Erfinderin schließlich Trunks.  
„Ich hab ein bisschen Mist gebaut, Mama. Aber nichts Schlimmes. Nur hat Papa beim Elterngespräch zu mir gar nichts gesagt! Direktor Giran sah aber so aus, als würde er sich gleich in die Hosen machen.“

Bulma rieb sich die Schläfen. Es war defintitiv wieder einer dieser Tage.  
„Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Bald ist Vollmond, er hat in den letzten Nächten kaum geschlafen, dann meine unvorhergesehenen Überstunden und der Wissenschaftswettbewerb in der Schule...“  
„Ich fürchte, die verschobenen Essenszeiten haben auch dazu beigetragen“, gab ihre Mutter zu bedenken.  
„Auf jeden Fall ist er seit heute Mittag von seinen Sportklamotten in die Uniform gewechselt“, meinte Trunks.  
„Hat er aufgeräumt, Mama?“ Bulma sah besorgt zu Panchi.  
„Euer Schlafzimmer wirkt sehr...militärisch, Liebes.“  
„Besser, du nimmst gleich Tama mit.“ Doktor Briefs pflückte den schwarzen Kater von seiner Schulter und reichte ihn seiner Tochter.  
„Ich hab' schonmal alle technischen Geräte mit roten LED-Leuchten ausgemacht.“, informierte Trunks seine Mutter. Die wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.  
„Sehr vorausschauend, Trunks. Ich hole gleich noch meinen Werkzeugkasten. Vermutlich hat dein Vater den Schwerkraftraum inzwischen in seine Einzelteile zerlegt.“  
„Brauchst du nicht.“ Ihr Vater beugte sich hinab und zog unter dem Küchentisch Bulmas Ausrüstung hervor. „Hier.“

Bulma war für einen Moment sprachlos. Es hatten wirklich alle mitgedacht. „Danke für eure Hilfe.“  
„Keine Ursache.“ Doktor Briefs zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  
„Wir machen das gerne, Liebling. Niemand sollte allein zurechtkommen müssen“, bestätigte Panchi.  
„Je eher alles o.k. ist, desto besser“, bemerkte Trunks mit verschränkten Armen.

___________________________

Vegeta saß in der Mitte des Schwerkraftraumes. Er hatte sich bei der höchsten Einstellung so weit verausgabt wie möglich und dabei die Verkabelung durchschmoren lassen. Der Saiyjin hatte zudem sämtliche Drohnen in Elektroschrott verwandelt.  
Das war kontraproduktiv, denn es folgte unweigerlich eine Trainingszwangspause, auf die Vegeta gern verzichtete. Jetzt konnte er nichts weiter tun, als sich in Meditationsübungen zu versuchen. Zu warten.

Er schreckte jedoch immer wieder auf. Mal versetzte ihn das Geräusch einer Explosion, mal der Geruch von durch Laser verbranntes Fleisch in Alarmbereitschaft. Was er fast zu spät bemerkte, war seine Frau. Ihre Stimme durchdrang einen von Freezers Monologen.  
„Vegeta?“ Bulmas hockte vor ihm, ihre blauen Augen betrachtete ihn voller Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Was?!“  
„Hier, halt das mal kurz.“ Sie drückte ihm Tama in die Hände. 

Vegeta sah hinab. Auch die gelbe Augen des Katers waren auf sein Gesicht gerichtet – das Tier blinzelte. Vorsichtig setzte Vegeta Tama in seinem Schoß ab und zog die Handschuhe aus. Wenn er sich zu ruckhaft bewegte, würde er den Kater verschrecken. Wenn er zu hart anpackte, würde er ihn zerquetschen.  
Als der Saiyajin das weiche Fell des Tieres auf seinem Schoß berührte, begann es zu schnurren. Die Vibrationen, die der Kater dabei verursachte, konnte Vegeta bis tief in die Oberschenkelmuskulatur spüren. Die Finger des Saiyajin glitten über Tamas Fell. Dessen Schnurren wurde lauter und bildete ein Gegengewicht zu Vegetas rasendem Herzschlag. 

Währenddessen schritt Bulma mit ihren Werkzeugkasten in der Hand die Drohnenüberreste ab. Sie kommentierte, doch ihre Stimme enthielt nicht die übliche Schärfe: „Du hast ganze Arbeit geleitet, die sind nicht mehr zu retten. Ich bestelle nachher neue im Werk.“  
„Wann kann ich damit rechnen?“  
„Inzwischen haben wir immer ein paar Rohlinge auf Halde. Morgen oder Übermorgen.“  
„Hn.“

Bulma war überrascht, wie klar ihr Mann noch war. Nach all den Jahren schien es, als würden die Flashbacks nicht nur an Häufigkeit, sondern auch an Intensität abnehmen.  
„Ich schaue mir mal das Kontrolpanel an.“  
Vegeta antwortete nicht sofort. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten durch weiches Fell. Ihm fiel auf, wie eng sich seine Brust anfühlte. Es war, als läge ein halbes Dutzend Energieringe darum. „Die Kabel sind durchgeschmort, Frau. Ihr braucht robusteres Leitermaterial für eure Elektrik. Was auf der Erde existiert, ist -  
„Crappy. Ich weiß. Dad hat das schon in bei der Forschungsabteilung in Auftrag gegeben. Aber es dauert eben.“  
Bulma hatte die Verkleidung des Kontrollpanels abgeschraubt und leuchtete in die Dunkelheit der Maschineninnereien. Sie war sehr konzentriert bei ihrer Überprüfung.

Also begann Vegeta mit einer Atemübung, um seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Vier Sekunden einatmen, sieben Sekunden anhalten, acht Sekunden mit einem durch die Lippen erzeugten Geräusch ausatmen. Diese Technik war absolut lächerlich!  
Nach einigen Minuten ließ er von Tama ab, zog sich umständlich die Rüstung über den Kopf und legte sie neben sich auf den Boden. Bulma kam herüber. Sie setzte sich neben Vegeta.  
„Dafür brauche ich länger als bis zum Abendessen. Ich mache mich morgen an die Arbeit.“  
Der Saiyajin schwieg, seine Frau kam ihm entgegen, er war bereit das Gleiche zu tun, indem er sie nicht anraunzte.  
Sie setzte sich und drehte ihren Körper in seine Richtung. Er legte die Hände um den Kater, um diesen festzuhalten, während er sich sacht auf den Rücken legte und den Kopf auf ihren Schoß bettete. Bulmas Finger glitten auf die gleiche Art durch Vegetas flammenförmigen Schopf, wie er Tama streichelte. 

Das alles hier war ein weiterer Fortschritt.  
Die Erfinderin verfügte über keinerlei Kompetenzen in den Bereichen Medizin oder Biologie, aber in all den Jahren mit Goku und Vegeta hatte sie mit Hilfe von Ärzten Wissen über Saiyajins angesammelt, über das sonst niemand auf der Erde verfügte.  
Auch die ausgeschlachteten Technologien und Datenbanken aus Radditz' Pod oder dem Raumschiff der Colds hatten weitere Erkenntnisse gebracht: Ein Saiyajinhirn funktionierte ähnlich, und doch gänzlich anders als das eines Menschen. 

Am Ende hatte Vegeta vermutlich die Alienversion einer posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung. Das reimte sich zumindest Bulma zusammen, denn ihr Mann sprach nur über seinen Zustand, wenn er musste. Er war, ganz im Gegensatz zu Goku, zu sehr als Saiyajin erzogen. Die Mitglieder der Weraffenrasse wurden nicht krank, sie starben auf dem Schlachtfeld. Krankheiten bedeuteten Schwäche. Wenn überhaupt jemals Saiyajinkrankheiten existiert hatten, so war auf Vegetas Heimatwelt nicht darüber gesprochen worden. 

Die Briefsfamilie, insbesondere Bulma, hatte früh Muster in Vegetas Launen entdeckt. Routine bedeutete Ruhe. Gleichförmige Tage ohne erzwungene Interaktionen machten den Saiyajinprinzen erträglich, bisweilen zu einer angenehmen Gesellschaft.  
Routine sorgte dafür, dass der Prinz mit der kurzen Zündschnur zahm blieb. Vegeta wusste das selber sehr genau. Darum ging er selten aus, hielt an seinem Tagesablauf fest.  
Unruhe in Form von unvorhersehbaren Aktivitäten, ungeplanten Ereignissen und unerwünschten Überraschungen sorgte für Erregung und eine hormonelle Reaktion, die in Vegetas Hirn ein Reizfeuerwerk auslöste.  
Das ging nur in Ausnahmefällen, denn er wurde durch den Stress häufig zurück in die Zeit mit Freezer versetzt. Es ging ihm wie allen Soldaten, die durch Trigger von traumatisierenden Erfahrungen heimgesucht wurden. Nur das man Vegeta nicht mit Medikamenten oder eine Therapie heilen konnte. Selbst wenn er beides nicht verweigern würde, gab es bisher keinen Wirkstoff, den sein Körper nicht innerhalb kürzerster Zeit verstoffwechselt und ausgeschieden hätte.

Der Unterschied zu einem Erdenbewohner bestand auch darin, dass Vegetas Selbstkontrolle übermenschlich war. Alles andere hätte bei seinem Powerlevel vermutlich längst zu einem Desaster geführt. Bulma war sich nicht im Klaren darüber, ob Vegeta in einem Heilingsprozess steckte. Aber sie vermutete es, aufgrund der verminderten Häufigkeit und Stärke seiner Flashbacks.

„Wie geht es dir?“  
Vegeta schwieg zunächst. „Ich muss endlich nicht mehr seine Stimme hören.“  
„Was hat Freezer zu dir gesagt?“, ihre Finger vergruben sich tiefer in seinem Haar.  
Er hörte auf den Kater zu streicheln, öffnete die Augen und sah zu Bulma auf. „Unwichtig.“  
“Mir nicht.“  
Vegeta schloss die Lider und strich weiter über Tamas Fell. Der Kater brummte.  
„In einer halben Stunde gibt es Abendessen“, erinnerte sie.  
„Ich verzichte.“  
„Alles was die Laserskalpellsache triggern könnte, ist ausgeschaltet.“ Bulma versuchte, die Falte zwischen Vegetas Brauen mit der Kuppe ihres Zeigefingers glattzustreichen.  
Der Magen des Saiyajin knurrte. Er schnaufte.  
„Die neue Staffel Ape-Escape ist draußen. Wir könnten sie danach ansehen.“  
Der Saiyajin öffnete erneut die Augen. „Erst muss der Kater gefüttert werden.“  
Bulma grinste, sie legte eine Handfläche an Vegetas Wange. „Irgendwann wird er dir auch auf dem Buckel hängen und Fäden aus deinen geheiligten Trainingsklamotten ziehen.“  
„Dann kaufst du neue, Frau.“ Vegeta richtete sich auf.  
„Mach das gefälligst selbst, du verwöhnter Kerl!“  
Die beiden standen auf. Er stemmte die rechte Hand an seine Hüften. Mit der linken warf er die Katze vorsichtig fort, die elegant auf allen Vieren landete und gähnte. „Sehe ich aus wie dein Dienstbote?!“  
Ihre Augen glänzten: „Nein. Aber du siehst schon wieder etwas mehr aus wie mein Mann.“  
„Tsk!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist eigentlich Kapitel 11, nicht Kapitel 10. Das braucht aber noch.  
> Naja, dann geht's eben noch etwas weiter. :D  
> Danke für die Kudos!


	11. Meine Frau, deine Frau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach der Potora-Zwangs-Fusion können die beiden Saiyajinkämpfer auf neue Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen. Allerdings müssen sie zunächst erst einmal austesten, wie alles funktioniert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich arbeite schon SO lange am eigentlichen Abschlusskapitel aber weil es so viele verschiedene Szenerien sind, dauert es einfach noch. Da kommen dann immer andere Kapitel dazwischen. Und die anderen FFs brauchen auch alle irgendwie Aufmerksamkeit. <:3 Naja, wird schon.  
> Zu diesem Kapitel gibt's bald auch die Pr0n-Version in meinem Paff-Paff-Magazine. Das war dieses Kapitel nämlich ursprünglich - ein guter, alter Mindfuck. Stay tight- das Update müsste da bald kommen. ;)
> 
> Vielen Dank für die Kudos! Das spornt mich immer sehr an und ich freue mich wie eine Schneekönigiin. Ich freue mich auch über Feedback.

**Meine Frau, deine Frau**

Goku grinste. Er saß mit verschränkten Beinen mitten in der Wüste auf einem Felsen und beobachtete Vegeta. Die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln abgestützt, drückte er voller Vorfreude seine Beinmuskulatur. Vegeta setzte sich auf einen Felsen nicht weit von Goku entfernt. Das Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt, nahm er den Schneidersitz ein und schloss die Augen.  
Sein Rivale tat es ihm gleich. Die Gedanken der beiden verschmolzen ohne Vorwarnung miteinander.

In der Dunkelheit war zunächst nichts zu sehen, wohl aber zu hören.  
„Hehe!“ Gokus Gestalt schälte sich aus dem Nichts. Als er sein eigenes Bewusstsein in der Leere klarer wahrnahm, stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften.  
Vegetas Silhouette erschien in Gokus Blickfeld. Langsam kam der Ältere heran, sein Abbild gewann dabei zunehmend an Schärfe.  
„Ich schwöre dir Kakarott, wenn du nicht aufhörst so dämlich zu lachen-“  
Goku hob die Hände: „Schon gut, schon gut, Vegeta!“  
„Tsk! Was willst du also tun?“  
„Austesten, wie stark sich unsere Gedanken trotz der aufgelösten Potoravereinigung verbinden lassen.“  
„Reicht es nicht, dass ich deine Gedanken auf hundert Metern Entfernung hören kann?!“  
„Bist du gar nicht neugierig?“  
„Nein.“  
„Vielleich lässt sich so eine neue Kampftechnik entwickeln.“  
„Tsk!“, Vegeta drehte den Kopf fort. Er war nicht überzeugt, entzog sich der Gedankenvereinigung jedoch auch nicht.

Die beiden standen eine Weile herum, Goku überlegte angestrengt, die Hand ans Kinn gelegt. Er wusste nicht so recht wo er anfangen sollte.  
„Jetzt denk schon an irgendwas, du Idiot.“ Vegeta rollte mit den Augen.  
„Visualisiere einen Gegenstand vor deinem inneren Auge, ich sag' dir dann, ob ich den auch sehe.“  
„Eine gute Idee, Vegeta!“ Goku schloss die Augen und spitzte angestrengt die Lippen. Hinter ihm erschien ein Bild. Es begann langsam zu rotierten.

Vegeta ballte die Fäuste: „Eine Rübe?!“, schrie er, “Ist das dein verdammter Ernst?!“  
Goku öffnete die Augen. Er sah über seine Schulter. Eigentlich war er sehr zufrieden mit sich, Vegetas Kommentar beleidigte ihn. „Dann mach's doch besser“, maulte er.  
Vegeta verschränkte die Arme. Er dachte nach. Gokus Rübe veränderte sich und nahm die Form eines kleinen, rotbraunen Planeten an. Der Jüngere hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was er da vor sich hatte. „Was ist das?“  
„Vegeta-Sei.“

Der Prinz verzog den Mund. Der Planet wurde größer, die Umgebung verwandelte sich, bis die beiden Saiyajin sich in einer Steinwüste befanden, in der vereinzelte Dornenbüsche mit violetten Blüten standen.  
„Großartig, Vegeta!“  
Goku war begeistert. Er lief eine Runde, um die Reichweite des Gedankenbildes abzuschätzen. Ab und zu griff er eine Hand voll Erde und Steinchen, um zu testen, wie sich der Untergrund anfühlte.

Nach zwanzig Schritten wurde die Umgebung verschwommener, was der Jüngere in der Hand hielt, verlor an Haptik. Er drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.  
„Hier scheint Schluss zu sein!“  
Vegeta beobachtete deinen Rivalen grüblerisch.  
„Versuch' an einer der Blüten zu riechen.“

Goku trat zum nächstbesten Busch, um seine Nase in eine der Blüten zu stülpen. Er roch an einer und richtete sich auf : „Nichts!“  
Vegeta schloss die Augen erneut. Er konzentrierte sich und versuchte der Erinnerung aus frühester Kindheit habhaft zu werden. Es war nicht leicht.  
„Nochmal!“, befahl er schließlich.

Goku gehorchte und schnupperte erneut. Sein Gesicht leuchtete auf.  
„Jetzt riecht es nach Flieder.“ Er kam zu Vegeta zurück. „Was hast du verändert?  
„Ich habe eine Erinnerung an das Ding geknüpft.“  
Vegetas Blick schweifte über die Umgebung. „Das sind alles Erinnerungen.“  
Mit zunehmend schwächerem Fokus des Prinzen löste sich Vegeta-Sei auf.

„Wahnsinn! Das heißt, wir können alles mögliche hier erscheinen lassen und sogar fühlen oder riechen. Dann müsste doch auch schmecken möglich sein!“ Goku grinste.  
Neben ihm ploppte eines seiner Lieblingsgerichte auf- es war marinierte Ente mit Gemüse und Reis. Dem Bild folgte der Duft, dem Jüngeren lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Er griff ins Nichts und hatte ein paar Stäbchen in der Hand, mit deren Hilfe er etwas Fleisch aus der schwebenden Schüssel nahm. Er hielt Vegeta den Happen entgegen. 

Der errötete, erschuf sich ein eigenes Paar Stäbchen und nahm sich selbst aus dem Gedankenbild des Entengerichts ein Stück, während Goku schon kaute. Vegeta war überrascht vom reichhaltigen Geschmack. Auch die Konsistenz des Fleisches war über die Maße ansprechend.  
Goku fragte nicht nach. Er wusste, wenn Vegeta aß, stimmte der Geschmack.

Vegeta kaute langsamer, während Goku begann zu schlingen. „Genauso wie Chichi es macht!“  
Der Prinz sah auf die Stäbchen und ließ diese willentlich verschwinden. Genug der Spielerei.  
Ihm war mehr als bewusst, wie intim es war, mit seinem Rivalen Erinnerungen zu teilen. Die Frage war vor allem, ob man dadurch in irgendeiner Art und Weise einen Vorteil für den Kampf ziehen konnte. Vegeta verschränkte die Arme und starrte in das Nichts um ihn herum.  
Neben ihm war Goku fertig mit essen. Er brabbelte irgendetwas vor sich hin.

„...genial! Man kann so miteinander sprechen, ohne...“  
Der ältere Saiyajin grübelte. Machte diese Gedankenverschmelzung überhaupt einen Sinn? Sie wäre ja doch nur für Kakarott und ihn selbst möglich. Auf das Wissen von anderen hatte man dadurch keinen Zugriff. Zudem würde er seinem Rivalen bestimmt nicht seine neuen Techniken enthüllen.

„...nur aufpassen, dass man nicht an irgendwas peinliches...“  
Die Gedanken des Älteren wanderten weiter. Während Kakarott und er hier herumspielten, waren ihre Körper inaktiv - anfällig für Gegner. Damit war der Austausch in einem Kampf völlig sinnlos. Wenn ihre Aktionen in diesem Imaginationsraum in Echtzeit geschahen, war die Gedankenvereinigung sowieso unnötig. Es wäre allerdings ein Vorteil, wenn die Zeit hier drin schneller verginge als draußen.

...unanständig. Obwohl Muten Roshi es bestimmt...“  
Vegetas Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Was redete Kakarott schon wieder für einen Mist? Konnte er sich nicht ein einziges, verdammtes Mal auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren?! Wie dieser Idiot es immer wieder schaffte, ein neues Level zu erreichen, war dem Prinzen schleierhaft.

„...wenn Bulma ohne Kleidung erscheinen würde!“  
„Was?!“ Der Name seiner Frau holte den Prinzen aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hast du mir gar nicht zugehört, Vegeta?!“ Goku zog ein Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Ich meinte gerade, dass es gar nicht gut wäre, wenn wir versehentlich an unsere Frauen denken. Nackt, meine ich! Das würde Chichi und Bulma bestimmt nicht gefallen!“  
Vegeta bekam große Augen. Kakarott hatte recht!

Nur nicht an eine nackte Bulma denken! Oder gar an Sex! Vegeta hatte gar keine Worte dafür, wie unangemessen das wäre! Das ging wirklich niemanden etwas an!

„Vegeta.“ Ein Schnurren hinter sich ließ den Saiyajin zusammenfahren. Das war doch... Bulmas Stimme?!  
Um Himmels Willen! Er durfte keinesfalls an sie denken! Besonders nicht, wenn sie unbekleidet war. Oder daran, was sie im Schlafzimmer zu ihm zu sagen pflegte!

Eine Frauenhand berührte ihn von hinten an der Taille. „Vegeta, komm ins Bett. Du hast mich lange genug warten lassen“, lockte Bulma. Ihre Hand glitt über seinen Bauch und weiter hinab in den Schritt. Ihr heißer Atem strich über sein Ohr. „Ich brauche dich und deinen schönen, großen Riemen!“  
Vegeta spürte, wie sie sich von hinten an ihn presste- Bulma trug definitiv keine Kleidung! Sie massierte stattdessen seinen Schritt. Er wurde rot, denn Goku sah sich das Ganze interessiert an.

Sein Rivale hatte nicht das Recht, Bulma so vulgär zu sehen!  
„Verdammt! GLOTZ NICHT SO DÄMLICH, DU KRETIN!“  
„Ich kann doch nichts dafür! DU hast sie erscheinen lassen“, widersprach Goku. Er war ganz und gar nicht begeistert, schon wieder die Schuld zugeschoben zu bekommen.

„Komm Vegeta, ich brauche dich!“, hauchte Bulma und biss ihrem Mann in die Halsbeuge. Dieser fuhr herum und rang die Hände. Er hatte eine verdammte Erektion! Vor Kakarott! Wenn das Bild sich nur verflüchtigen würde!  
„VERSCHWINDE!“  
Vegeta war nahe an einem Anfall, aber er schaffte es schließlich, dass Bulma sich wieder auflöste.  
Sie sah enttäuscht aus – er fühlte sich schuldig. Was für ein Unsinn!

Er drehte sich zu Kakarott: „DARAN BIST NUR DU SCHULD!“  
„Bin ich nicht!“, nuschelte Goku. „Meine Frau ist hier nicht nackt erschienen und wollte mich auch mit solchen Sprüchen ins Bett locken!“  
„DEINE FRAU IST JA AUCH EINE VERDAMMTE FURIE!“

Aus dem Nichts erschien Chichi. Sie war drei Meter groß, wesentlich haariger als gewöhnlich und hatte eine Bratpfanne in der Hand.  
„WAS HABT IHR SCHON WIEDER ANGESTELLT?!“, schrie sie und rannte mit erhobener Waffe auf die beiden Männer zu.  
Vegeta und Goku zuckten zusammen, berechneten ihre Chancen und gaben Fersengeld. Das Chichiabbild rannte ihnen hinterher.

„SIE IST DEINE FRAU, TU WAS, KAKAROTT!“, schrie Vegeta.  
„DU HAST SIE ERSCHAFFEN! MEINE CHICHI IST GANZ ANDERS!“

Auf einmal waren zwei Stimmen hinter den beiden zu hören.  
Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte den Männern eine zweite Chichifigur in gleicher Größe, bewaffnet mit einem Gummilatsch. Diese Version war nicht so haarig wie Vegetas Vorstellung, aber dafür hatte sie sehr große, spitze Zähne.  
„ICH KRIEGE EUCH, IHR FAULEN TAUGENICHTSE! DIE FELDARBEIT IST SCHON WIEDER LIEGENGEBLIEBEN!“

Vegeta und Goku hatten keine Chance, unerwartet waren sie von ihren eigenen Gedankenbildern eingekesselt worden, die zwei oder drei weitere Meter an Größe zulegten und sich bereit machten, die beiden mit Pfanne und Latsch zu erschlagen.  
Goku krümmte sich in Erwartung des Schmerzes zusammen, Vegeta konnte nur fassungslos durch seine in Abwehrhaltung erhobenen Hände starren. Er musste hier weg! WEG! JETZT!

Mit einem panischen Einatmen kam Vegeta auf dem Stein in der Wüste zu sich. Beunruhigt sah er sich um, musste ob des hellen Sonnenlichts blinzeln.  
Verdammt nochmal! Was war denn das gewesen?! Wie hatten sie beide nur derartig die Kontrolle verlieren können?!  
Ein Japsen kündigte die Rückkehr von Gokus Bewusstsein in die Realität an. Der Jüngere fuhr sich unruhig mit beiden Händen über den Schädel, sah sich dann schuldbewusst um.  
Beide Saiyajin waren blass um die Nase. Ihre Blicke fanden sich, es herrschten einen Moment lang Schweigen.

„Glaub nicht, dass wir das nochmal machen!“  
Vegeta erhob sich und klopfte den Staub von seiner Hose: „Und kein Wort zu irgendjemandem über Bulma!“  
Goku nickte bedröppelt. Wenigstens neigte Vegeta nicht zum Tratschen. Es wäre verdammt peinlich, wenn irgendjemand von der Sache mit dem Latsch erführe.  
Vegeta schien genau zu wissen, was Goku dachte. Vermutlich hörte er es sogar, er hatte sich vorhin nicht umsonst beschwert. „Kein Wort, dann halte auch ich dicht“, schnaubte er.

Goku schnitt zwar ganz genau mit, dass es Vegeta auch nicht recht wäre, wenn die anderen Z-Fighter mitbekämen, wie dieser Chichi sah, aber er sagte nichts. Er nickte nur.  
Vegeta hob wortlos ab und flog zurück zur Capsule Corporation. Sein Rivale blieb nachdenklich zurück. Das war gründlich in die Hose gegangen.


End file.
